Invader ZIM, Conspiracy of DOOM
by MetroXLR99
Summary: When Gaz bonds with a bipolar boy who shares her interests in gaming, the two soon find themselves caught in the middle of a long buried conspiracy that even Dib overlooked. As it turns out, Aliens had visited earth long before Zim ever did. ..and, the Irken Armada is the LEAST of their worries.
1. Part I: Prologue

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_****  
**

* * *

**[Space Sector 47072: GAMMA QUADRANT, SOL-3.  
Planet: TERRA [Otherwise known as "Ee-Arth"]**

**[Location: North America, City..Town? [whatever.]**

In the home of world renown (mad) scientist, Professor Membrane.  
a door slammed open..and, out walked a very scary looking, ten year old girl.

_Gazlene Membrane_ (or, just _"Gaz")_ was less of a human being, and more of a force of nature.

with purple hair that resembled the jaws of a beast,  
and eyes that remained hidden in a squint, _UNLESS_ otherwise glaring at you,

Only the Insane, or Stupid dared to challenge her.

..unfortunately, Gaz knew two people who represent both those qualities perfectly.

Gaz stomped down the hall like a Tyrannosaurus on the prowl for it's next kill.  
She then entered the living room where she found her older brother sitting in front of the television.

**_DIB._** One of TWO people Gaz despised with great passion.  
And, once again, the nutcase was watching that dumb Mysterious Mysteries show.

Gaz loomed behind her brother as if she were the Grim Reaper itself..and, spoke in an icy tone.

"_DIB._ I need to go to the mall." spoke Gaz. Not asking..but, _Announcing._

Dib turned, and look at his little sister. "well..then go."

Somehow Gaz squinted her eyes more so than usual. "you know the rules, DIB.  
Dad won't let me go out that far _WITHOUT_ you with me."

"Okay. Jut give me Fifteen Minutes, and-" Gaz suddenly gripped Dib by his shirt.

"no. I need to go **NOW.** a new game that I want just hit shelves." stated Gaz.  
"and I am NOT going to be the only one at school **NOT** playing it!"

_"Okay, OKAY!"_ said Dib. "Look, my show is almost over.  
I am sure it will still be there by the time we-_**ERK!**"_ Gaz tightened her grip.

"You'd _BETTER_ be right about that, DIB." growled Gaz. "Because if I don't have that game by tonight.._you will **PAY.**"_

**[_Much Later,_ [_which was longer than 15 Minutes BTW._]**

"Well, how was I to know there would be an hour long special!?" exclaimed Dib.

Gaz said nothing. She just stomped down the street with Dib keeping his distance.

When the pair turned a corner..they found a ridiculously long line  
That started from the Mall entrance, and went down the block to where Gaz was standing.

Gaz turned and _GLARED_ at Dib. Both knowing full well that they would be here all day.

"It..was a good episode?" began Dib, nervously.

_"It was a FRICKEN rerun."_ growled Gaz in response.

Dib exhaled. "right..sorry Gaz. But, I promise I'll-"

Dib stopped mid-sentence upon seeing a familiar, GREEN figure  
walking down the sidewalk from across the street that he and Gaz were on.

**_"ZIM!"_** exclaimed (well, SHRIEKED) Dib. **_"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, YOU..ALIEN!"_**

As Dib ran across the Street, Gaz clenched her fists. **_"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DIB!_**  
**_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE TO..DIIIBB!_** (shouting) **_I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!"_**

**[_If You've Seen "Game Slave 2*", Then You Know Where This Is Going.._]**

_(*The TV Episode, not the gaming system.)_

It was great many hours before the line started moving.  
..and, Gaz was so close to going postal on everyone in the building.

The only thing that made this situation more bearable than the last time this happened,  
was that for once, that weirdo "Iggins" was nowhere to be found.

Maybe Gaz would get lucky today.

But, even MORE hours had passed before Gaz finally made her way into the Game Pit.  
Gaz immediately rushed over to the shelves..but, her desired game was no where to be found.

From the shelves, to the display stands..there was nothing.

Gaz widened her amber eyes in dread. _"no..**NO!,**_ They can't **ALL** be gone!" exclaimed Gaz.

Gaz was never one to show very much emotion.  
to most, she was like a Gargoyle: _Cold, Unfeeling and Scary._

BUT, when Gaz did show emotion..it could be very _'explosive.'_

Gaz ran up to the counter. _"**YOU,** _Nameless Drone."

"My **NAME** is Greg." spoke the disgruntled employee.

"whatever..Don't you have _ANY_ copy of _Dynasty Souls III_ left?!"

"Sorry, kid. we're sold out-"

**_"THERE HAS TO BE ONE LEFT!"_** shouted Gaz, who leapt up like a grasshopper,  
and was now clinging to the man's vest like a tick.

**_"SECURITY!"_**

**[_One Tense Skirmish Later.._]**

Gaz was tossed out of the Mall, and into the street.  
She scowled, her face scuffed up, and her black raincoat torn up a bit.

For a ten year old, she put up a good fight against the Rent-a-Cops.

..BUT, regardless, she still failed at her mission.  
All she wanted _NOW_ was to find Dib, and vent her frustration upon him.

"Hey..are you okay?" asked someone.

Gaz looked up, and saw a boy around her age looking down at her.

The boy had green hair that resembled a Pineapple,  
and an expression that implied he was the "cheerful" sort.

Gaz already despised him.

_"I'm FINE."_ grumbled Gaz, despite clearing not looking 'fine'.

"You sure?, because I saw how those guys threw you out of the building."

_"I'm not hurt."_ replied Gaz, her tone deadpan.

"Did you get caught shoplifting? That tends to happen alot."

Gaz grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt, looking ready to punch him.

..But, his devoid of _ANY_ fear made Gaz freeze. She then released him..feeling defeated.

"There was this game that I really wanted." explained Gaz.  
"My stupid brother brought me here _LATE..**AGAIN.**_ so, I couldn't get a copy."

The boy frowned. "That really does suck..what game was it?"

_"Dynasty Souls Three."_ replied Gaz. "I waited so long for it, and I **NOW** have to wait even longer."

"That _IS_ a good game." said the boy. "I even pre-ordered it last week."

Gaz grumbled. _"Lucky **YOU..**"_ responded Gaz, icily.

"ye-yeah, but..see. When I went to pick it up today, the manager screwed up my pre-order."

The boy then reached into a plastic bag that he was carrying. "I ordered one copy..and, they gave me _TWO!"_

Gaz's eyes nearly shot from her sockets at seeing TWO identical copies  
of the very game that she sought in each of the boy's hands.

"No wonder it was so expensive.." mused the boy. "I was gonna sell the extra copy, but.."

It was then that the Boy reached out his arm, and offered Gaz one of the games.  
Gaz stared at the boy..puzzled at this act of charity. "What's the catch?"

"No catch..just take it. I feel like it's rightfully yours, anyway."

Gaz still remained motionless. She couldn't comprehend this behavior.  
Someone like Iggins stealing a game, she could understand.

But, not someone just _GIVING_ her one without asking for anything in return.

But, the sight of the game before her..was too much for her to bear.  
So, with some minor reluctance..Gaz took the game in her hand. CLASPING it.

_"Thh..Thhhh!, Thhhhaaaaahhhh..."_ Gaz struggled to say a word that wasn't in her vocabulary.

"You're welcome." said the boy, anticipating what Gaz was trying to say.

With that, the Pineapple Haired Boy picked up his bag, waved to Gaz and walked away.

Gaz just stood there. Still like a statue..and, lost in thought.  
She felt so confused. No one had shown her kindness like that before.

..at least, _NOT_ without seeking personal benefit.

But, Gaz eventually pushed it out of her mind, and began to walk home with her new game.

**[_Skool*, the Following Day_]**

_(*The guy responsible for that awful typo no longer works here anymore.)_

Gaz was sitting alone in the far corner of the classroom.

_..FAR_ away from the other school children that annoyed her so much.

While she'd rather be playing her Game Slave, she _HAD_ to do this homework thing  
(despite already being smart enough to TEACH this class, since her father was a world renown scientist.)

a door opened, and in walked an adult..but, it WASN'T disgustingly the chipper Mr. Elliot.

_"Afternoon CLASS.."_ spoke a middle-aged man with a shiny bald head, and beer-gut.

"uhh..Mister?" began a small boy named _'Squee'_ "Where is Mister Eliott?"

"Regrettably..Mr. Elliot is sick with the flu." explained the man.  
"I am **MISTER** Lance. (*in booming voice*) **_THE SUBSTITUTE!,_** (normal voice) and you will all **_RESPECT_** my authority."

**_"EEP!"_**

Mr. Lance took out a clipboard, and adjusted his glasses.

"now.._PRIOR_ to taking the job, I studied the files of _EACH,_ and every one of you.  
So, please don't bother telling me your names..because _I DON'T GIVE A-"_

_*CREEEAK!*_

At that moment, the classroom door opened. Everyone looked to see a boy enter the room.

a boy with green hair that resembled a Pineapple.

"uhh..Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anythi-"

**_"FREEZE!"_** exclaimed Mr. Lance, who looked at his clipboard.

Gaz looked over, and recognized the boy as the very same one who gave her his spare videogame from yesterday.

"let's see.._AH!, SIDNEY CORTEX."_

"It's just _"Sid",_ sir."

"I don't care what you call yourself" said Mr. Lance. **_"YOU'RE LATE!"_**

"I know, but you see..There was this green dog, and he stole my-"

**_"TAKE YOUR SEAT, SID!"_**

_"ye-yessir."_ Sid quickly walked between desks, and sat at his own.

..Which was right in front of Gaz's desk.

Gaz couldn't help but bat an eye towards Sid.

It almost seem weird that this kid who did her a huge favor,  
just so happened to be in the same class as her, and _WASN'T_ just a total stranger.

_(but, to be honest, Gaz never paid much attention to anyone at school,  
So this wasn't as strange as it seemed to be afterall.)_

Just then, a male kid (who went by the name of _Torque)_ leaned over to Sid.

_*the REAL reason you are late had better be for what I think it is..*_ growled Torque.

Sid looked nervous. _*I, uh-*_

**_"ATTEEEEN-TON!"_** exclaimed Mr. Lance, prompting the students to focus on him.  
"Todays subject will be about..Meteor Showers."

"Now, some people tend to "wish" upon these falling stars." continued Mr. Lance.  
Not realizing of course that at the speed that these planetary debre are falling..

(shouting)**_..THEY WOULD DRILL STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR BRAINLESS SKULLS LIKE THEY WERE WET TOILET PAPER!"_**

As Lance continued, Torque glanced at Sid. _*I'll see you later at lunch._  
_and, when I do..I had *BETTER* like what you have to say.*_

Sid grimaced, feeling very anxious. Gaz just watched this scene,  
unsure how to really feel about what was clearly intimidation against Sid.

It would've been easy just to not care like she always does..

But, for some reason that Gaz couldn't fathom..she _DID_ care.

**[_The Lunchroom*_]**

_(*Or, "Cafeteria". WHATEVER you want to call it.)_

With her usual scowl, Gaz walked with her tray to her usual seat.  
AND, as usual, her brother was there..Spying on Zim with his binoculars like some creepy stalker.

_"what are you up to, you..you..**ALIEN.**"_

Gaz opened her eye a bit to see what Zim was _ACTUALLY_ doing.

..which was apparently examining his cafeteria food with some alien-looking magnifying glass.

_"What could that alien scum be plotting now!?"_ exclaimed Dib, certain that Zim was doing something 'sinister'

"maybe he's "scheming" to make this slop more edible." said Gaz, sarcastically.

"or, maybe he'd..**_CONVERTING IT INTO EXPLOSIVE MATERIAL!"_** exclaimed Dib.

Gaz groaned, feeling embarrassed to be near her paranoid sibling.

It was then that Gaz spotted Sid walking by with his own tray.

looking kinda worried.

She watched as he sat down.._ALONE._

he wasn't alone for long, though. Torque, and his group of friends soon approached, and surrounded Sid.

Gaz watched with mild interest.

"Okay, SID. Did you get my homework done, or not?!" demanded the bully.

Sid looked up at the four boys that were ganging up on him."Oh, uhh..Sorry Torque.  
But, this new game came out recently, and since it isn't due until next week, I thought that-"

**_"YOU THOUGHT!?" _**exclaimed Torque, outraged. **_"WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION, PINEAPPLE HEAD?!"_**

"uhh, well-"

_"THINK,_ you nerd, **_THINK!, _**I need time to recopy!" snapped Torque.  
"Do you know what will happen if I turn in _"MY"_ homework in **_"YOUR"_** handwriting?!

I could get detention.._MAYBE_ even Expelled. and, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Sid was awkwardly silent.

**_"WOULD YOU?!"_** snapped Torque again, who jerked Sid's shirt.

_"uhh..no._ No, of course not."

Gaz scowled at this scene. No gamer should miss out on a new game  
_JUST_ to help a jerk like Torque cheat his way out of expulsion.

"Get my homework delivered to me _TONIGHT."_ said Torque,  
as he snatched away Sid's carton of milk. "Or, it's _YOUR_ ass."

Sid frowned. _"okay, Torque.."_

"good. with that, Torque and his friends walked off. Leaving Sid alone.

_"poor guy."_ said Dib, who also watched this scene.  
_"No friends, and getting bullied constantly. I can't imagine how that feels."_

Gaz said nothing..she just punched Dib, and then took his unopened carton of milk.  
She then picked up her tray, got up, and walked over to where Sid was sitting.

_"hey."_ spoke Gaz, her voice monotoned.

Sid looked up, and recognized the girl with purple, jaw-like hair. "oh, _HI.._it's you."

_"I'm sitting here, so scoot over."_ Gaz then shoved Sid aside as she sat down. "So..you're name is Sid."

"yeah..Sid Cortex."

"My name is Gazlene." began Gaz. "Gazlene Membrane..but, everyone calls me "Gaz"

"Gaz..that's a pretty cool name." said Sid.

Gaz almost smiled..she then handed Sid Dib's carton of milk. _"here."_

"Are you sur-"

**_"JUST TAKE IT."_** repeated Gaz, her tone forceful.

Sid did as he was told, and took the milk.

"You sure do have a problem with sticking up for yourself, Sid." said Gaz.

"yeah..I know." said Sid, frowning. "I wish I could stand up to jerks like Torque.  
But, what can I do?, being aggressive just isn't in me."

"I could teach you." said Gaz.

Sid then smiled weakly. "I appreciate that, Gaz..but, it isn't that simple.  
See, I..I get these headaches any time I feel upset about _ANYTHING._

So, I try to stay positive, and optimistic about everything. Negative thoughts make my brain hurt."

"Is _THAT_ a fact?" inquired Gaz, as if in disbelief.

Sid nodded. "It is. I even have to take prescribed medication to keep me mellow.  
or else I suffer these extreme blackouts, and a memory lapse."

Gaz pondered this for a moment.

"So, you're weak..and, can't defend yourself if your life literally depended on it."

Sid looked down, feeling ashamed. _"I'm sorry."_

Gaz sighed. "well..I guess I'll have to protect you, then."

Sid stared at Gaz. "you're gonna WHAT, now?"

"Look, When people anger me, I make them suffer.._HORRIBLY."_ began Gaz.  
"BUT, when they please me in any way..I make sure they remember my gratitude.

See, you did me a great service when you gave me that game..so, I will repay your kindness."

Sid paused for a moment. "wait, so..does this mean we're friends?"

Gaz eyed Sid. "Show me your gaming skills, and _MAYBE_ we'll talk about that.

Sid smiled. "Maybe" isn't a "No"..So, it sounds good to me!  
Hey!, maybe you can come over to my house, and we can play some games there!"

_"no."_ said Gaz.

_"oh.."_ said Sid, disappointed.

"But, you _CAN_ come over to my house." said Gaz.

Sid smiled again.

_"stop doing that, it's creeping the fudge out of me."_

_"sorry."_

**[_End of Part 1_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**First chapter of my very first Invader ZIM fanfiction.**_

_**And, I started off with a "sequel" to an event from an episode of the cartoon,  
and just jumped right into Gaz meeting, and befriending my OC in the best way I knew how.**_

_**HOPEFULLY I wrote Gaz's character as authentic as possible.  
She is still dark, moody, and uses Dib as her personal punching bag.**_

_**(I personally found it oddly cute how she took Dib's milk, and gave it to Sid after his was stolen.)**_

**[NOTE]**

_**"Dynasty Souls III" is my take on a parody of Kingdom Hearts III.**_

_**Mister Lance was my attempt to give Gaz a Substitute teacher that nearly matches Ms. Bitters in personality.  
Who I deliberately based on Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom (only grumpier.)**_


	2. Part II: The Test

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_****  
**

* * *

**[After School*]**

_(or, "After Skool", if we are being serious with this weird universe.)_

As the bell rang, most all of the _"skoolchildren"_ ran out like the building was on fire.  
Only Gaz and Sid walked at a steady pace, while Zim just stood at the entrance.

Apparently it had been raining again, and the _"skoolyard"_ was littered with deep puddles.

"zim doesn't like the water." said Gaz, anticipating Sid's thoughts.

"Why, does he have some kind of Aquaphobia?" asked Sid.

"water burns his skin like battery acid." replied Gaz, bluntly.

Sid grimaced. "I guess that explains the green skin."

Zim took notice of Gaz and Sid's conversation.

"uhh.._**YES!,**_ That is why I have Green Skin, _**HU-MAN!"**_ began Zim, speaking at a high volume.  
"I have.._VERY_ sensitive skin. and, I am _**NOT**_ an alien bent on _**GLOBAL CONQUEST!"**_

Sid grimaced harder, cocking an eyebrow. "I never said that you were."

**_"AND, YOU NEVER WILL!"_** shrieked Zim, like a madman.

There was a silence..then, Sid scooted further away behind Gaz.

But, suddenly..Water splashed as someone stomped into a nearby puddle,  
Drenching Zim, Gaz and Sid in water, and soaking them.

**_"AAAAAAHHH!"_** screamed Zim as he felt a burning sensation.

"Take **_THAT,_** Alien Scum!" exclaimed Dib, proudly. _"ah, yes. Another win for the Human Race."_

_"DIB.." _growled Gaz. _"when we get home, I am going to **HURT** you soooo much."_

_"my..shirt. is..sticking to me. uncomfortable.."_ muttered Sid

**_"CURSE YOU, DIB!"_** exclaimed Zim, finally.

**[Later..]**

"Okay, so..let me see if I got this straight." began Sid, as he and Gaz walked down a sidewalk  
"That weird kid in the trench coat that was harassing Zim..is your _BROTHER?!"_

Gaz grumbled. "It's not something I like to brag about."

"and, he..thinks Zim is a for real alien from outer space?"

"Zim **IS** an alien." said Gaz. "but, he's also a complete idiot."

Sid stared at Gaz. "wait..for _REAL?"_

"Yeah, he wears a wig and eye contacts. It's not a very good disguise." said Gaz.

"well, gee. now that you say that, I feel pretty stupid, now."

"Don't feel too bad..most everyone in school, and this town are clueless idiots."

Sid frowned. "no..I meant-oh, forget it."

Gaz looked at Sid. "what?"

"it's..not important." said Sid, an odd edge in his voice.

Gaz found Sid's behavior odd..but, quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"I take it Zim isn't a friendly alien like the one on that one Lucasberg movie." began Sid, changing the subject.

"Gee, whatever gave you **_THAT_** bright idea?" responded Gaz with sarcasm.

Sid's took Gaz's sharp tongue with his usual stride.

"Zim thinks he's the greatest invader who ever lived." continued Gaz.  
"The key word being: _THINKS,_ as like I said..He is an idiot."

"Idiot, or not. he still strikes me as being mentally unstable." said Sid.  
"Isn't Dib kinda playing with fire by antagonizing him so much?"

"maybe..but, good luck convincing him of that." said Gaz.  
"My brother lives in his own world where he is the Hero of his own story."

"I think everyone likes to think they are..even the villains." said Sid.

"true..But, Dib quite literally believes he is Earth's ONLY hope at survival." explained Gaz.  
"and, treats even Zim's most dumbest schemes like it's a total cataclysm."

Sid made an unsure expression. "and..he thought that splashing Zim was necessary?"

"I gave up trying to figure out how my brother's mind works a long time ago.."

Sid stared at Gaz. "you don't..seem too concerned over something so volatile."

Gaz shrugged, while maintaining her deadpan expression. "well.._crap happens._  
Frankly, I find this whole world stupid. and, it has it coming, no matter what."

Sid frowned. "I'm..sure it isn't _THAT_ bad."

"Turn on the news, and **_THEN_** tell me the world isn't going to hell."

Sid paused for a moment..then, sighed.

_"hey.._you coming?" said Gaz, stopping to look back at him.

"uh..ye-yeah." said Sid. "listen, uhh..I have something that I need to do at my house, so..I'll catch up you later, okay?"

Gaz turned, and looked right at Sid. "okay, _LOOK._ if it's about what I said-"

"no, it's not that." said Sid. "what you said kinda does make sense.  
but, I need to do something really quick before I do anything else."

Gaz continued to stare at Sid..then shrugged. _"whatever.."_

Gaz began to walk off..but, glanced back to Sid as he ran across the street.  
Her curiosity getting the best of her, Gaz began to follow Sid at a distance.

It wasn't long before she saw Sid enter a house that looked to have two floors.

Gaz knew that she had no business being here, and really should just go home.  
BUT, again, her curiosity was overriding her own judgement.

So, Gaz decided to follow Sid inside, and see what he had to do that was so important.

Carefully walking inside the house, Gaz found it was much smaller than it looked outside.  
She then peared around a corner..and, saw Sid standing before a woman in a wheelchair.

The woman wasn't old, though. In fact, she looked no older than her own father.  
But, she had a blank stare..like she was brain dead.

Sid rubbed his arm as he stared at the woman. _"h-hey, mom.."_

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"remember that girl that I told you about? well..I think we're kinda..sorta now..friends." continued Sid.  
"and, well..I learned some things about this weird kid at school, and-"

Sid sighed, looking down sadly. _"i'm sorry.._you were right, and I was wrong. Aliens **DO** exist.  
and, if you were right about that..then who knows what else you were right about."

Sid then reached out, and gripped his mother's hand..but, she had no reaction.

_"i'm..sorry, mom. I'm sorry that I called you crazy. I hope you can forgive me."_

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Of course, Sid's mother never spoke a word.  
She just sat there in her wheelchair..like a puppet with no one tugging at her strings.

Gaz turned away..actually feeling bad for Sid..  
Mainly because this reminded her of a similar situation with her own mother many years ago.

She didn't remember very much, given she was a toddler at the time.  
But, she remembered her mother was always sleeping (yet, her father often spoke to her as if she wasn't.)

Gaz always wondered when her mother would ever wake up.  
Sadly, she never did.._NOW_ she "rests" in a pine box in the town Cemetery

For Gaz, her mother was a "Sleeping Beauty" who just continued to sleep.._FOREVER._

_(AND, ever Since then, Gaz always hated that stupid fairy tale of the same name.  
Often ripping it's pages out of any children's book that she came across.)  
_

**_*CHIK!*_**

Gaz jerked her head around, and heard someone coming down stairs at the far end of the hall.  
Though uncharacteristic for her, she hid and watched to see who was walking towards her.

It was a girl no older than Dib, who vaguely resembled Tak's human disguise.  
Only, she had hot pink hair with pigtails shaped like knives that were held together with metallic stalks.

Apart from that, she bore the same dull demeanor as Zim's rival.  
(in fact, Gaz wondered if this really WAS Tak in a new disguise.)

The girl walked closer to Gaz..and, then turned and entered the room where Sid was.

"hi-ya, Sid." spoke the girl, in a thick _'New Yorker'_ accent.

Sid turned, and looked at her. "hey, Mal..Is it that time again?"

"yea'..the rent is nearly due." said Mal. "I have MOI share ready, so how 'bout yuz.."

Sid frowned. "i'm..a little short. But, I'll have it in a week, I promise."

Mal scowled at Sid. "We talked 'bout this, CUZ'IN." began Mal, sternly.  
"We help each udda out in light of yer' mom's..condition. a major part of that is the rent money.  
I pay half of it, while ya' pay the other half. If not, then we'll hafta have yer' mother committed, an' move out."

"I _KNOW,_ Mal.." said Sid, feeling anxious.  
"But, see..there was this GAME that I pre-ordered, but I was overcharged, an-"

"No excuses, Sid." said Mal, her tone rather calm. "Git the money within three days_..OR ELSE."_

Sid sighed. "yes, mal.."

Mal eyed Sid. "Ya' must hate me, don't ya?"

Sid didn't answer. "Well, I hope ya' realize I am only hard on ya' because I care.  
The _REAL_ world isn't some cartoon where ya' sing a happy song, an' all yer' dreams come true.

Believe me..I am bein' _VERY_ generous with ya. Alot more than an actual landlord would be."

"I know..and, I don't hate you, Mal." said Sid.

"good. Now, git the rent money. I have business to take care of elsewhere."

As Mal began to leave, Sid looked back at her. _"Mal.."_

_"What?"_ said Mal stopping for a moment.

"Mom wasn't crazy." said Sid once again. "She was right about aliens..  
Maybe even about alot of other things. I was.._wrong."_

Mal cocked an eyebrow. "what changed yer' mind?"

"There is a green skinned kid at school named Zim, who I'm pretty sure is an alien invader."

Mal widened her eyes..but, quickly regained her composure. _"I see.._good to know."  
With that, Mal finally left the room and exited the house.

Leaving Sid alone..with Gaz.

Gaz debated whether or not to reveal herself to Sid..but, decided against it.  
She quickly snuck out just as quietly as she entered, and began to make her way back home.

**[Later.]**

**_*KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!*_**

Professor Membrane approached the front door, and opened it.  
the tall man then looked down at Sid..who waved sheepishly.

"uhh..hi. My name is Sid, and I'm here to see Gaz."

Membrane raised an Eyebrow. **_"DAUGHTER! ONE OF YOUR HOODLUM FRIENDS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"_**

Sid grimaced at this. _"Please, won't you come in?"_ said Membrane, oddly friendly.

"uhh..okay." Sid walked into the house, and began to explore it a bit.

It was much bigger than his own house, and filled with all sorts of machines.  
(but, that was expected from the home of 'THE' Professor Membrane.)

Sid made his way into the living room where Gaz was sitting on a couch.  
She playing a game on her handheld GameSlave 2.

"Hey, Gaz..we still up for playing a game?"

Gaz glanced over at Sid. _"shouldn't you be doing something else?"  
_

_"huh?"_

Gaz looked back at her game. _"nothing."_

Sid exhaled. "I have some time to spare. SO, what game are we playing?"

Gaz grinned. "The ultimate test of your hardcore skills."

"oh."

Gaz turned off her GameSlave, and approached the plasma screen television.  
She booted up her "GameDepot 4" console, and selected a specific game from the menu.

"You ever play _"Bottlehead?" _asked Gaz.

"You mean that super hard boss rush game that looks like an old cartoon?" inquired Sid.

"yeah, that." confirmed Gaz. "If you can stay with me until the end  
without dying too much on Two Player mode, then you and me will officially become best friends."

"and..if I lose?" asked Sid.

"I'll say hi to you at school, and that's it." answered Gaz.

_"umm..okay."_

"Just to be fair, I'll let you practice for an hour." added Gaz. "But, after that, it's _EXPERT MODE_ all the way."

"Has anyone actually passed the "Bottlehead Test", and became your friend?"

_"MANY_ have failed..but, those who haven't are part of my "Guild."

"Okay..but, How can we both play with only _ONE_ controller?"

Gaz looked down at her console..and, indeed saw that her second controller was missing.

_"why, that sneaky.."_ Gaz shoved her controller in Sid's hands _"HERE._ start practicing."

"Where are you going?" asked Sid, as Gaz marched off.

"To go have a "chat" with my thieving brother."

**[End of Part 2]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**With this chapter, I made yet another reference to an Invader ZIM episode  
(just pretend Zim forgot to bathe himself in paste today. IZ Continuity has always been loose.)**_

_**I also took a chance, and decided to write in my own reasoning behind Gaz's attitude,  
while giving my own two cents about Dib through dialogue spoken by Sid.**_

_**(Frankly, I find Dib CAUSES more problems than he prevents.)**_

_**I also introduce Mal, a character who is like a fusion between Gaz and Tak,  
and give Sid a family member to interat with due to his mother being unable to for story reasons.**_

_**And, yes: "Puns, I've got them."**_

_**"Bottlehead" is indeed a parody of Cuphead (we all know Gaz would rule at that game)  
while the "GameDepot" is an obvious satire of the PlayStation console.**_

_**(I was going to go with an "YCube", but I thought the PlayStation joke would be funnier.)**_


	3. Part III: Fury Unleashed

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

In a shed near the Membrane house, Dib was once again working on the Irken ship that once belonged to Tak.

This time, he was experimenting of a way to control the ship remotely.

..by using one of Gaz's spare videogame controllers.

"okay, that should do it..Now, let's try this again."

Dib pressed a button..which activated the weapons of the modified Spittle Runner.  
Dib then pressed another button..which fired said weapons, blowing a hole in the shed.

**_"IT WORKS!,_** It actually WORKS!" exclaimed Dib, overjoyed.  
"Now I can control Tak's ship remotely!, Zim's days of scheming will soon be-"

**((_"DIB!"_))** shouted a shrill voice.

Dib looked, and saw his sister standing at the wide open doors of the shed.

and, she looked even more angry than usual.

_"Gaz!,_ I'm so glad you're here!" exclaimed Dib, overly excited.  
"Check this out!, I can now control Tak's ship by remote contro-"

"You snatched one of my game controllers for your stupid experiment!" snapped Gaz,  
not caring what Dib had to say in the _LEAST._

"Yeah, I thought I'd use that hardware for something more useful than videogames." said Dib.  
"You would not believe how advanced the tech is on those thing-"

**_*KRUNCH!*_**

In one swift move, Gaz ripped her game controller out of the device  
that Dib had the cable plugged into..which tore whatever it was into scrap.

**_"NO!, MY WIRELESS INTERFACE!"_** exclaimed Dib, horrified.

_"Never..touch..**MY STUFF.**"_ said Gaz, who then used her game controller  
like a Medieval flail and struck Dib in the head. _"..EVER."_

Gaz marched off, leaving Dib to sulk in yet another plan ruined by misfortune*

_(*BUT, in retrospect..He really should've seen this coming.)_

* * *

Gaz soon returned to the living room where Sid was playing _"Bottlehead"_ on his own.

"I got the second controller." said Gaz, showing Sid said game controller.

"Great, plug it in. I think I've got the hang of this." said Sid.

Gaz walked over to the _'GameDepot 4',_ and plugged in the second controller.  
She then walked to the couch, sat beside Sid, and exchanged controllers with him.

"Try to keep up with me." said Gaz.

"I'll do my best." said Sid.

Gaz started a _NEW GAME,_ and both her and Sid began playing as their characters.

**[_If You've Played, or even WATCHED Cuphead, then you'll KNOW how long this will take.  
So, let's all leave the Membrane Household for a moment, and check on what Zim is doing.._]**

In the living room of the glowy green house that serves as Zim's "ingenious" earth base,  
Zim's robot, GIR, was sitting on the couch watching some mindless television.

**((_"TUNE IN For the LATEST episode of "THIS WEEKEND TONIGHT with OLIVER JOHNSON!"  
As the 'bird man' himself discusses yet again how the government is screwing you over!"_))**

**_"I love this show.."_** spoke GIR.

**_"GIR!"_** exclaimed Zim, as he burst into the room.  
"Turn off that ridiculous broadcasting system, and report to the lab _IMMEDIATELY!"_

Zim then clasped his claw-like hands together. "It is time we discusses my latest, _GENIUS_ plane  
to undermine the filthy earth worms, and finally conquer this planet in the name of the Irken Empire!"

**_"OKAY, MASTER!"_** Gir did some gymnastics as he ran into the kitchen, and down a false trashcan.

"That isn't the way into the LAB, GIR!" called Zim. _"THAT IS THE-"_

**_*FROOM!*_**

_"the incinerator.."_

**((_"YAAAY, I'M ON FIRE!"_))** exclaimed Gir, happily.

**[a Bit Later..]**

Zim was in the laboratory portion of his underground base, while Gir just stand there watching the Irken's every move.

"Okay, _PAY ATTENTION,_ Gir..This is important."

**_"OKEY-DOKEY!"_** exclaimed Gir.

"Now, I have been studying these _FILTHY_ humans..and, found they are very dependent  
on these of metal wire wrapped in paper that they use to tie up their bags of sliced bread.

So, _MY INGENIOUS PLAN.._is to steal **_ALL_** of their "Twisty-Ties" from their super markets!

Without them, all their bread will go stale. They won't be able to make sandwiches.  
THEN, they will grow **_WEAK_** from hunger, and be vulnerable to attack!. _**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAHH!, GENIUS!"**_

Gir just stood frozen in place..as if thinking.

**_"uhh..won't they just tie their plastic bags in knots?"_** asked Gir.

**_"SILENCE!"_** shouted Zim. "My plan is **_GENIUS!,_** You are just..**TOO STUPID** to see how genius it is."

**_"I guess so.."_** said Gir.

_**"NOW, QUICK, GIR!,** To the SUPERMARKET!"_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Zim and Gir..This whole scene was being watched by an unknown figure in a dark room.

The figure blinked her violet colored, compound eyes as she watched intently  
at the many screens that played footage of Zim's rantings from different angles.

_"what a total idiot.."_ spoke the figure in a female voice.  
_"Stealing TWIST TIES?!, I almost cannot believe my auditory receptors."_

The figure turned her attention to another monitor. _"This 'ZIM' almost isn't worth my attention.  
***sigh*** never-the-less, NOTHING must be overlooked. I 'DO' have a mission to complete."_

a monitor fizzled, then showed an image of the Irken Armada..and, it's flagship, 'The Massive.'

_"I don't have very much time left..I'd better give my progress report to High Command."  
_

**[MUCH Later, Back at the Membrane House.]**

Gaz and Sid were frantically mashing buttons as after hours of gameplay,  
they were finally at the final boss, and at the very final phase of the fight.

_"Die, Die, Die!"_ exclaimed Gaz. _"GO DIE IN A FIRE!"_

"Let's _US_ try not to die in a fire..we _ARE_ in HELL." said Sid.

After the longest ten minutes of their lives..the final boss finally went down.

**_"OH, YEAH!, SUCK IT, SATAN!"_** shouted Gaz.

**_"WE WON, WE WON!"_** exclaimed Sid, also happy.

As the ending cutscene played out, Gaz looked at Sid. "you play a good game, Sid.  
I never thought you'd stay with me to the very end."

Sid smiled sheepishly. "so..does this mean we're friends?"

"a deal's a deal..so, yeah. We're Friends." said Gaz, who actually gave Sid a RARE smile.

Without thinking, Sid embraced Gaz and hugged her.  
Gaz gritted her teeth, completely unprepared for this breach of her personal space.

Her hand instinctively balled into a fist, ready to punish Sid..

..BUT, she restrained that very same arm with her free hand.  
Struggling to stop herself from hitting Sid..who didn't deserve any violence.

_"please let go of me."_ said Gaz, bluntly.

"Oh!, uhh..sorry. I forgot, you don't like to be touched."

"It's..okay. Just warn me next time. I don't want to have to hurt you." said Gaz.

Sid smiled, but then looked out the window. "oh, no..it's LATE. I've gotta get back home."

As Sid began to rush for the front door, Gaz followed just a few feet away.

"th-Thank you for having me over, Gaz. But, I really need to get back home."

As Sid shut the door, and left..Gaz then remembered something from earlier.

**_(("Get my homework delivered to me TONIGHT...Or, it's YOUR ass."))_**

Gaz actually widened her amber eyes, and gasped. _"oh, fu-"  
_

* * *

Sid ran as fast as he could down the street,  
mentally cursing himself for failing to notice the passing hours.

It was now night, and he didn't have any homework ready for Torque.

_..he was SO DEAD._

Sid decided to try and take a shortcut home, and quickly turned a corner into a alley.  
BUT, halfway in, he suddenly tripped and fell into the damp ground.

As he tried to rise up..he was met with a pair of boots.  
Looking up..he saw Torque (with three of his friends in tow.)

_"well, well, well..look what we have here."_ began Torque. _"a little WHITE RABBIT..LATE for a VERY important DATE."_

Sid got up, and faced Torque and his friends. "n-now, Torque..let's be reasonable, her-"

"Where's my homework, _SID?!"_ demanded Torque.

Sid swallowed hard, knowing full well that this wouldn't end well. "I don't have it on me, but-" **_*WHAM!*_**

Sid was suddenly knocked down by a swift strike from Torque.

"I warned you **_ONCE,_** Cortex.._NOW,_ it's time for you to start hurtin"

Sid looked up at Torque like a deer would look up at a bear. "I'll get it to you..**_I SWEAR!"_**

"Oh, I know you will..But, you also need reminded what happens when you **_WASTE OUR TIME!"_**

With that, Torque _KICKED_ Sid across the face, causing his lip to bleed.

Sid winced, feeling a flash of anger..but, willed himself to keep calm. _"please..s-stop."_

**_"YEAH!"_** exclaimed one of Torque's friends.

**_"KICK HIS ASS, MAN!"_**

Torque then stomped hard onto Sid's back, pinning him to the ground.  
Sid groaned, feeling a severe pain in his spine..and, in his head.

As he felt yet another flash of anger, Sid frantically reached for something in his pocket.

It was an orange bottle of pills.

"Now, what have we here.." spoke Torque, as he gripped Sid's wrist tightly.

"Are these..**_PILLS?!"_** said Torque, as he snatched the bottle away.  
_"Good lord..**SIDNEY CORTEX IS A DRUG ADDICT!"**_

"They're **NOT** drugs!" exclaimed Sid. "they're my medication..for _STRESS!"_

Torque then opened the bottle..and, poured the pills down a drain. _"NOW, they're GARBAGE."_

**_"NO!"_** exclaimed Sid, horrified. **_"I NEEDED THOSE!"_**

Torque then grasp Sid by his hair, and pulled his head up.  
Sid gasped in pain, then cried out as Torque bought his head down hard on the pavement.

**_"STOP!"_** shouted a voice.

Torque and his friends looked, and saw someone approach.  
It was a girl in a black dress, with purple hair shaped like a beast's jaws.

_"Screw off, Membrane!,_ This is personal business. It DOESN'T concern you."

Gaz scowled. "You're beating up my friend..So, it **IS** my concern."

Torque snickered. "How like Sid to hide behind some skirt."

Gaz growled at this..She then grabbed a trash can lid, and flung it like a Frisbee.  
The metal disc struck Torque in the head, knocking him back a little.

**_"GUYS!..GET HER!"_** shouted Torque.

Torque's friends looked worried, but did as they were told.  
Gaz curved her arms, and made a claw-like gesture with her hands..ready to fight.

..But, then Sid slowly began to raise up.

_"Ah, perfect..back to business."_ said Torque, as he returned to Sid.

Torque tried to grasp Sid again..Only for Sid to grip his wrist like a vice. _"gah-**AAHH!, WHAT ARE YOU-!?"**_

Torque looked down as Sid looked up at him..But, no more did Sid bear an expression of fear.  
Instead, Sid's once sky blue eyes were now **RED**..and, glared at him like a predator ready to kill.

_"s-sid?"_

In one swift move, Sid flung Torque over and slammed his body against the ground hard.  
Gaz and Torque's friends then watched in shock as Sid planted his shoe against Torque's back.

Sid then pulled at Torque's arm..and, in one swift move-

**_*CRAAAAAACK!*_**

**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_** Torque wailed out in pain as his arm was twisted in a way that seemed impossible.

As he lay there, wringing in agony.."Sid" turned his attention to the group before him.

Gaz actually stepped back, stunned at what she just saw Sid do.  
Although she would never admit it..she genuinely felt scared.

This was **NOT** the Sid that she played video games with earlier. he was..something else.

_"Sid"_ then suddenly lunged at Torque's friends, snarling like some rabid animal.

**_[End of Part 3]_**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**I grew concerned that there wasn't enough ZIM in this Invader ZIM fanfiction,  
so I broke from the main narrative briefly to write a short "Zim Plan" scene.**

**And, let me tell you..It is HARD to write for Zim, given that when it comes to "villain" characters,  
I do a better job thinking up genuinely smart schemes, than idiotic ones.**

**(But, I figured Zim would so think that stealing Twist Ties off of bread bags would be ingenious.)**

**But, I did enjoy writing Gir, though. He's somehow easier than Zim.**

**But, The main highlight here was the cliffhanger of Sid's bipolar disorder finally taking effect,  
and his shift into his alternate personality being unleashed for the first time.  
**

**(and, anyone with THAT much optimism has to have some mighty explosive aggression buried deep inside.)****  
**


	4. Part IV: Sid vs Zim

****_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**_  
_**

* * *

**_*CRAAAAAACK!*_**

**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_** Torque wailed out in pain as his arm was twisted in a way that seemed impossible.

As he lay there, wringing in agony.."Sid" turned his attention to the group before him.

Gaz actually stepped back, stunned at what she just saw Sid do.  
Although she would never admit it..she genuinely felt scared.

This was **NOT** the Sid that she played video games with earlier. he was..something else.

_"Sid"_ then suddenly lunged at Torque's friends, snarling like some rabid animal

**_"GYAAH!" _**screamed one of the bullies, as he was tackled to the ground.

"Sid" had a deranged look in his darkened eyes as he began to throw blow, after blow  
at the boy who just moments before was cheering over Torque beating on him.

Torque's second friend, however, tried to be a "hero", and struck at "Sid" with a nearby trash can.  
This stopped "Sid's" from beating on his friend..as he turned his attention on HIM, now.

_"oh, cra-"_

"Sid" grabbed the empty trash can that he was just hit with,  
he then covered his would-be attacker with it, kicked him down and literally rolled him away with another kick.

Torque's last remaining friend then shoved Gaz forward, and made a run for it.  
"Sid" just batted Gaz away (knocking her into a dumpster), and chased after his fleeing prey.

Gaz groaned, rubbing her now bruised arm.  
She gazed out as "Sid" departed, and tried to piece together just what the hell was happening.

Gaz closed her eyes, and tried to think back to something, _ANYTHING._

* * *

_(("You sure do have a problem with sticking up for yourself, Sid."))_

_(("yeah..I know. I wish I could stand up to jerks like Torque. But, what can I do?, being aggressive just isn't in me."))_

_(("I could teach you."))_

_(("I appreciate that, Gaz..but, it isn't that simple. See, I..I get these headaches any time I feel upset about ANYTHING.  
__So, I try to stay positive, and optimistic about everything. Negative thoughts make my brain hurt."))_

_(("Is THAT a fact?"))_

_(("It is. I even have to take prescribed medication to keep me mellow. or else I suffer these extreme blackouts, and a memory lapse."))_

* * *

Gaz widened her eyes. _'Medication'_

She looked, and saw an orange, discarded pill bottle emptied of it's contents.  
Stepping over the still suffering body of Torque, she picked up the bottle and read the label.

It was indeed intended to be some kind of 'mood regulator'  
(and, it was pretty obvious that Sid was in desperate need of a literal "chill pill.")

Gaz took a moment to think..Then, it hit her: _Perhaps Sid had more pills at his house._

So, Gaz quickly turned and ran out of the alley and into the city street.  
She lost track of where Sid went..but, she could always find him later.

Right now, she needed to get to Sid's house.

* * *

In another part of town, Torque sole 'surviving' friend ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
He was in a panic, feeling like he was trapped in some cheesy slasher movie.

It didn't make any sense. **THEY** were suppose to be terrorizing SID!, not the other way around.

Finally, he had to stop running to catch his breath.  
After a brief huffing and puffing fit, he looked behind him..bu, saw no one there.

He the breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he managed to get away.

BUT, as he turned around.."Sid" was staring right there in front of him.

_"GAH!"_ "Sid" lunged forward, and pinned the frightened boy to a wall.

With a cold expression, he gripped his throat like a vice, and slowly lifted him up.

_"ss-SID. ***COFF!, HACK!* **c-come on, man..we were only..JOKING!"_ exclaimed the bully, begging for his life.

"Sid's" expression never wavered. He was like the Grim Reaper itself.

_"oh, god. you're gonna kill me, aren't you?..**PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"**_

"Sid" slammed the bully's body against the wall hard.  
He then raised his free hand back in a 'claw' gesture, ready to attack.

..but, then-

**_'DOOM!, DOOM. DOOM-DOOM-DOOM!, DOOM!'_**

Both "Sid" and the bully looked, and saw a bright green, "mongoose dog" walking by.  
It was a funny looking creature. Walking on it's "hindlegs", and carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sid's" eyed widened, and constricted like pins as he glared with anger. _"greeeeen.."_

"Sid" dropped the bully, allowing him to at last run away.  
It was at that moment that Gir took notice of "Sid"..and, reacted in an unusual way.

**_"HI, AMY! DO YOU LIKE TACOS?! I LOOOOOVE TACOS."  
_**

_"greeeeen...dooooog."_ growled "Sid", his voice low and aggressive.

**_"OKAY, I LOVE YA', BUH-BYE!"_** said Gir, and he began to walk away.

..but, "Sid" just lunged after the creature like a wild man.

**[Meanwhile..]**

Gaz ran faster once she began to recognize the street that she was on.  
Sure enough, Sid's apartment came into view, and she made a Bee-Line for it.

But, upon gripping the door knob..she found that it was locked. **_"DAMN IT!"_** cursed Gaz.

Growling, Gaz reached into her pockets for ANYTHING useful..but, found nothing.  
Frustrated, she ran over to a nearby window, and tried to pry it open.

After some effort..it finally, budged. and, Gaz crawled inside the house.

but, once inside..Gaz came face-to-face with Sid's comatose mother.  
Who was still seated in the same wheelchair, in the same spot as before.

Gaz paused to look at her..feeling yet another flashback of her own mother returning.  
But, Gaz forced such thoughts out of her mind, and focused on the current dilemma.

_"now, where would Sid keep those pills.."_

Gaz began to search in whatever drawer that she could find.  
She found some random junk, even some socks..and, underwear.

But, no pills.

_"GOD..where are those fricken things!?" _exclaimed Gaz.

In anger, Gaz swatted at the socks in one of the drawers, sending the contents everywhere.

but, in doing so..heard a telltale _'crinkling'_ sound.

Gaz rushed over, and felt around. she soon found one sock that had something inside.  
Reaching into the tubed fabric, she pulled out a single bottle of pills.

It was the very one that she was looking for.

_"score."_ said Gaz, content with herself.

It was at that moment..the barrel of a gun touched the side of her head.

"get your hands off of that, NOW.." spoke a hostile voice.

**[Meanwhile..]**

In his Earth Base, Zim snickered at the large pile of twist ties that he and Gir had stolen.

"excellent..Phase ONE is complete. now, for **_PHASE TWOOOOO!"_**

Zim grabbed one of the twist ties, and pinched it in his fingers. "you will tell me ALL your secrets, twisty-tie.."

It was at that moment, that the front door opened and Gir walked in. **_"HI, MASTER!, I'M BACK!"_**

_"GIR!"_ snapped Zim. "I thought you were out to fetch me more _TWISTY-TIIIIESSS!"_

**_"OH, I WAS. BUT, THEN I MADE A NEW FRIEND!"_** said Gir. **_"WE'RE PLAYING TAG!"_**

Zim just scowled, thinking Gir was just babbling nonsense.  
But, the Gir ran up to the window, and looked out of it.

**_"HEY, AMY!"_** screamed Gir to 'someone' outside. **_"I'M IN HERE!"_**

_**"GIR!,** WHAT ON THE TENTH RING OF VAZQUS ARE YOU DOING!?**"**_ exclaimed Zim, alarmed.

**_"CALLING MY NEW FRIEND OVER."_** said Gir.

The sound of lasers firing was heard, as well as flashing lights.

"Well, whoever your "friend" is, they'll soon be eradicated by my security dron-"

**_((*BOOOOM!*))_**

Zim was suddenly knocked backwards from his entire front door being blown apart.  
The alien looked up, and gasped at seeing a green haired human levitating above him.

His eyes glowing red, and hands pulsing with orbs of blue energy.

**_"HI, AMIEEE!"_** screeched Gir.

**_"GIR!, DEFENSE MODE. NOOOW!"_** shouted Zim.

Gir immediately jumped into a trash can.

**_"GIR!"_** raged Zim.

"Sid" dropped to the ground, and then grasp Zim by the collar of his uniform.  
He glared at the alien with searing red eyes that demanded someone's death. _"greeeen.."_ growled "Sid"

**_"COMPUTER! ACTIVATED DEFENSES, NOW!"_** screamed Zim

**((_"AFFIRMATIVE!"_))** exclaimed the gruff voice of the base's A.I.

Mechanical tendrils then spouted from the ceiling, and struck at "Sid".  
"Sid" had to release Zim to evade these strange assailants.

Zim quickly ran for a hidden tube, and shot himself into the lab.

"Sid" growled as he swiped at the metal tentacles with energized hands.  
But, it wasn't long before one managed to snag his hand, then his other hand.

and, finally both his legs, before restraining him in a 'star' formation'

**((_"PATHETIC MUTANT HUMAN!"_))** began Zim over a monitor.  
**((_"Did you REALLY think that you could defeat ZIM so EASILY!?"_))  
**

"Sid" gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed bright red. His body surged with more of the blue energy,  
before bursting into an explosive orb that destroyed his mechanical restraints.

**(("oh..flirk."))** cursed Zim, stunned.

"Sid" yelled out in rage..but, was then shot in the back by a taser.  
Looking back, he saw Mal holding the taser gun..and, Gaz standing next to her.

_"That's **ENOUGH,** Sid."_ said Mal. "Time to come home.."

"Sid" snarled as ripped the taser cables out of his back.  
He then jerked at them, ripping the taser gun right out of Mal's hands. _"crap."_

"Sid" angrily lunged at the two girls. The both slip apart to evade "Sid's" attack,  
and then stood at a distance as he looked at each of them.

**_"Blast!,_** _You wern't kiddin', doll."_ said Mal. "Sid is _completely_ berserk."

_"No, DUH, dumbass._" said Gaz, annoyed at Mal.

"Okay, I have one more trick. _GIT those pills, ready."_ said Mal.

Gaz opened the pill bottle, and tapped out TWO pills and clutched them.  
Mal took out what looked like an air gun, and fired some kind of sack at "Sid"

The sack broke apart on contact, covering "Sid" in some kind of substance  
that made his eyes water, and gave him a coughing fit.

Mal then charged, and tackled "Sid". Restraining him from behind. **_"NOW!"_**

Gaz rushed forward, and forced "Sid's" jaw open.  
she then stuffed the pills down "Sid's" throat, forcing him to swallow.

"Sid" then jabbed at Mal, knocking her away and began another coughing fit.  
He gripped his head..and, began to groan loudly. Like he was experiencing a migraine.

_"nnnnggghh..**GYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!"**_ Sid then collapsed.

Both Mal, and Gaz just stood over Sid's body. Both silent. _THEN,_ Sid slowly awoke, and slowly began to raise up.  
Mal and Gaz kept their distance. Sid then opened his eyes..which were Blue, again.

_"what..ha-happened?"_ spoke Sid. _"where..am I?"_

"never mind that, cuz. let's just git you back home in bed." said Mal, as she and Gaz helped Sid up onto his feet.

Sid began to look around..and, then came to a stunned realization. "it happened _AGAIN,_ didn't it?"

"never **MIND** it, Sid." said Mal.

_"oh, god.._I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Gaz just grinned. _"no one that matters."_

Sid looked at Gaz. "did I..hurt you?"

Gaz looked at Sid "I'm _FINE._ now, shut up..you need to rest."

As The three departed..Gir popped his head out of the trash can.

**_"BYE, AMY! LET'S PLAY AGAIN SOON, OKAY!?"_**

**[End of Part 4]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**While I intended for "Sid" to be ALOT more violent in the debut appearance of what I may call "Dark Sid"  
For whatever reason, I restrained myself, as there will be other times later in the store when Sid "freaks out."**_

_**I ultimately decided upon mixing some humor with the tension and drama,  
by having "Sid" get side tracked, and follow Gir all the way to Zim's base.**_

_**During which I reveal something else about Sid: he has weird powers.**_

_**What are they?, where do they come from?, what does this mean for the rest of the story?  
I'm not telling, you'l just have to read on, and see for yourself where this goes.**_

_**I guess we can put a cap on the introduction portion of this story,  
as the next chapter will be like an "Episode 2", as I feel that so far..this would cover as a full episode of Invader ZIM.**_


	5. Part V: Loyalty

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_****  
**

* * *

**[Somewhere in Outer Space..]**

Aboard the Irken Flagship, The Massive, a pair of Irken's in very tall, robotic suits  
had very annoyed expressions as they watched Zim continue to rant and rave over their large screen monitor.

**(("..AND, HE JUST CAME AT ME LIKE: '_WHOOOOO!',_ AND, I WAS LIKE: '_GYAAAARRRGH!'_  
BUT, HE JUST WOULD NOT STOP!, SO I GAVE HIM THE REALLY BIG GUNS!"))**

_"how long has he been talking?"_ asked Tallest Purple.

_"ten..**flirking**..hours." _growled Tallest Red, seething with anger.

Tallest Purple fell silent..then, spoke once more: _"is he EVER going to stop?!"_

Eventually, ZIM finally DID start to talk normally.

**(("..and, _THAT,_ my ALMIGHTY Tallest..is why I humbly request additional weaponry for the mission.  
_OOH!,_ like another MEGADOOMER!, That would've really been useful."))  
**

"The answer is **NO,** Zim." said Tallest Red, rather bluntly.

**((_"WHAAAT?!"_))** exclaimed Zim, genuinely shocked. **(("BUT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR-"))**

**_"YES,_** Zim..we heard it _ALL."_ growled Tallest Red. "But, we have **OTHER** Invaders in need of such weapons."

**(("But, I Am _ZIIIIM!,_ I am the _GREATEST_ Invader in _ALLLL_ OF IRK!"))** exclaimed Zim.

Tallest Red then smirked. "and, yet the _"Greatest Invader"_ thinks he needs help  
because he can't seem to handle _ONE_ inferior earth creature with abnormal abilities.."

_"OOH!, good one."_ said Tallest Purple.

**((_"ehhh.."_))** for once, Zim was utterly speechless.  
**((but..I, _uhh..DID_ vanquish the mutant worm baby. _YES!,_ I, _ZIM!,_ was victorious!"))**

"Ah, good. Then you don't need anything from us afterall." said Tallest Red,  
Not caring at all if Zim was telling the truth, or not.

**((_"NO, WAIT!"_))**

"Good-BYE, Zim. Don't call us again **UNLESS** it's something important."  
Tallest Red then switched off the transmission. _"by the Control Brains, _**WHY**_ didn't we just send him into a Black Hole?!"_

**[The Next Day.]**

It was Recess at "Skool", and Sid was sitting by himself far away from the other 'skoolchildren'

He had a thick bandage over his forehead, and a smaller one over his cheek.  
Normally this would garner some attention from his classmates.

..But, they were busy making _'Get Better Eventually'_ cards for Torque,  
who was being hospitalized for a dislocated arm that he received from an.._"accident"._

Sid exhaled as he sat at a picnic table, staring down at the wooden surface.  
As usual, he couldn't recall anything that he did after his blackout last night.

But, he knew that he seriously hurt someone..with troubled him greatly.

_"hey.."_ Sid looked, and saw Gaz approach. "You feeling okay?"

_"no."_

Gaz sat next to Sid. "it wasn't your fault."

"I could've killed someone." said Sid, avoiding eye contact with Gaz.

"but, you didn't." said Gaz. "Anyway, Torque is a real asshat, anyway. He deserved everything he got."

"that's not what I believe." said Sid. "Yeah, Torque is a real jerk.  
But, how much different was I from him when I..brutalized him."

_"Plenty."_ answered Gaz. "Torque _WANTED_ to hurt you..and, relished in your agony.  
YOU was just enraged, and took no pleasure in what you were doing."

Sid looked at Gaz. _"show me."_

Gaz glanced at Sid. "what?"

"show me where I hurt you." repeated Sid.

_"SID.."_

"I need to know, Gaz. Now, show me where I flipping hit you!" snapped Sid, uncharacteristically forceful.

Gaz exhaled. _"fine..HERE."_ Gaz pulled her sleeve up, and showed Sid the dark spot on her shoulder.  
Sid hung his head low, feeling like someone took a sharp jab in his gut. _"i'm so sorry.."_

"hey, it's fine." said Gaz, as she pulled her sleeve back down. "It's just a bruise."

"But, I could've seriously hurt you, Gaz!" began Sid.  
"What if broke your arm like I did to Torque..or, _WORSE._ what if I had killed you?!"

"you're overreacting, Sid." said Gaz. "That would never happen."

Sid looked down. "yeah, you're right..I won't let it happen. _EVER."_

"Finally, you're listening to reas-"

"We can't see each other anymore, Gaz." said Sid, with a frown.

Gaz shot her eyes open, glaring at Sid. _"what?!"_

"We can't be friends anymore..It's not safe for you to be around me." continued Sid.  
"I'm sorry..but, it's over betwee-" Sid was suddenly cut off by Gaz gripping the collar of his shirt tightly.

"Now, **YOU** listen here, _SIDNEY.._No one, and I mean **NO ONE** breaks up with _GAZLENE MEMBRANE!"_ growled Gaz.  
**"I'M** the one who calls it off, **NOT. YOU.** and, I say..You and I are _FRIENDS_..**END OF DISCUSSION."**

_"But-**ERK!**"_ Gaz tightened her grip on Sid.

"Get this straight, _CORTEX._ I am **NOT** a weak little princess that needs protecting!  
and, I don't give a rat's ass if you have a little psychopath trying to claw it's way out of you."

Gaz pulled Sid closer, her piecing amber eyes staring right into his own.

_"you.._are a weak, and helpless little wimp, Sid." continued Gaz.  
"and, you **NEED** me. frankly it's a miracle that you've last _THIS_ long without me."

Sid looked down, Gaz's words really stung due to how true they were.

"Until I say different..I'm staying with you, Sid." Gaz released Sid.  
"I'm going to keep you from becoming that.._THING,_ again."

Sid exhaled, realizing that he really didn't have any say in this.  
Apparently once you earn your place in Gaz' inner circle..only _SHE_ will decide if you stay there.

(In a weird way, it was almost as if they were married.)

"What's that?" said Gaz.

"what's what?"

"Why are you blushing?"

Sid hid his face, embarrassed. "n-no reason."

Gaz scowled, then huffed as she pulled out her GameSlave 2. _"weirdo.."_

**_*WHAMP!*_**

All of a sudden, Dib dropped down on the picnic table. **_"GAZ!, GAZ, GUESS WHAT!?"_**

_"go away, dib..you're bothering me."_ growled Gaz.

"Zim's base was attack last night!" exclaimed Dib. _**"THIS IS HUGE!,**_ **_FINALLY,_** someone other than me  
knows that Zim's secret, and launched a full frontal assault against that **_ALIEN SLIME!"_**

Sid grimaced, feeling uncomfortable as Dib ranted.

Gaz took notice. _"shut UP, Dib. I mean it.."_

Dib didn't listen, and drew out a device of some kind. "I couldn't identify who this person was.  
BUT, my scanners detected high traces of _'Psionic'_ energy. **_MEANING_** whoever attacked Zim has **_PSYCHIC POWERS!"_**

Dib then made grin that made him seem like a mentally disturbed person.

"do you think.._MAYBE_ it was. One of the _Psycho-**AHH!"**_Gaz began to pull at Dib's ear.

"I don't want to hear any more of your stupid conspiracy theories, _DIB."_ growled Gaz.  
"Now, _PLEASE.._leave me and Sid alone, and go pester someone _ELSE."_ With that, Gaz released Dib.

Dib drew his attention to Sid now. "hey..I just now noticed you've been hanging around my little sister alot."

Sid glanced away. "we're..friends, now. We play games together."

"oh, Okay." said Dib. "just don't get any bright ideas. I know where my dad keeps his Black Hole Gun."

Sid grimaced at this..while Gaz glared at her brother. _"dib..get away from us. **NOW.**"_

Dib finally took the hint, and left. Sid then looked at Gaz. "Why do I get the feeling that your brother  
is one of those kids that'll grow up to be a serial killer one day.."

"don't worry..Dad has a spot reserved for him at the best mental institution in the city." said Gaz.

Dib smiled weakly. "God, I wish I could be as CHILL as you are all the time."

Gaz responded with a quick smile.

**[3:00PM]**

Once again the "skoolchildren" rushed out of the "Skool" building, and to their regained freedom.

As Sid walked out, he heard Gaz call him name. _"SID."_

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"I think it's time you've met the members of my guild." said Gaz.

"Your what?"

"My _OTHER_ friends. The ones who I play online games with." explained Gaz.

_"oh."_

"I've arranged a little public meeting at _Bloaty's_ in one hour. **BE THERE."**

Sid raised an eyebrow. _"Bloaty's?"_

"It's a local Pizzeria." explained Gaz. "Has Arcade Games, Singing Animatronics, _It's AWESOME."_

Sid grimaced. "I haven't been to one of those since..since.."

"Since what?"

Sid exhaled. "since the first time I..blacked out."

Gaz actually widened her eyes at this. _"THAT_ was the first time it happened?!"

"It's complicated." began Sid, his tone distant.  
"I was six years old, and was having a birthday at the old _"Terry Tomcat Fun Place."_

"I think I've heard of that.." mused Gaz. "Wasn't it closed down from all those kids disappearing?"

"They didn't go missing..they were _MURDERED."_ said Sid.

Gaz grimaced. "you're kidding."

"I was there when it happened..I saw the killer myself." said Sid.  
"He was dressed like one of the characters, and lured us into a back room."

Sid swallowed hard. "I watched him..stab all of my friends to death.  
and, the whole time he was.._LAUGHING._ He was a total psychopath."

Gas looked at Sid. "but, you survived."

"I can't tell you how..I don't remember." said Sid, looking disturbed.  
"but, when he looked at me..he lunged at me with the knife, and I..just blacked out.  
and, when I woke up..my hands were soaked with blood. and, the restaurant..was _BURNING."_

Gaz took a moment to ponder this. "sounds like whoever killed your friends got what he deserved."

"I kept telling myself that..but, the very thought that 'I' could kill someone-"

"It was a matter of survival, Sid. It was either _HIM,_ or you." continued Gaz.  
"Anyway..that's all in the past. Now, come to _Bloaty's._ I swear no one has EVER been murdered there."

Sid looked at Gaz. "well. if it will make you happy, then..okay."

"Great, see you then." As Gaz left, Sid waved and smiled..

..but, once she was gone. He frowned, looking almost like he was ill.

**[ZERO HOUR.]**

At the Cortex Apartment, Sid was in the bathroom..staring into the mirror.  
He knew it was time to go meet with Gaz..but, still felt a little nervous.

Anything could go wrong today..and, after last night,  
he was convinced that despite the best precautions..whatever could go wrong, CAN go wrong.

"okay..stay calm, Sidney." spoke Sid. "It'll be fine..Gaz said so.  
Just walk in, play some games, eat some pizza, then get the hell out of there."

Sid breathed out softly..he then momentarily closed his eyes.

**((_"LET..ME..OUT."_))** spoke a deep, distorted voice in his head.

Sid gasped, opening his eyes wide. For a moment, he thought he saw 'red' eyes in his reflection.

..but, looking again. he found they were his usual blue.

Breathing heavily, Sid unscrewed his bottle of pills. _"don't let him win..don't let him out."_  
Sid swallowed a pill..which managed to silence the voice in his head.

Lately, it seemed that his "peace of mind" lasted shorter, and shorter.  
Sid dreaded that one day soon..his medication just wouldn't be enough to keep "the beast" at bay.

"Whadda _YOU_ doing?" Sid looked to see Mal standing at the bathroom door.

_"Oh, uhh.._nothing. Just getting ready to meet Gaz at some Pizza Place." answered Sid.

Mal scowled. "No offense, Sid. but, ever since ya' started socializin' with that creepy goil,  
whatevah' progress that you've made with yer'..condition, has fallen apart spectacularly."

"It is an odd coincidence." said Sid.

_"TOO_ odd if you ask me."

"Gaz isn't the problem, Mal. She wants to help me." argued Sid.

Mal glared at her cousin. "Someday that creepy goil is gonna git you in serious trouble."

Sid exhaled, then walked pass Mal out of the bathroom. "Don't wait up. I'll be back whenever."

Mal looked at Sid. "Actually, I came to let you know that I may be gone for longer than usual."

Sid looked at the pink haired girl. _"huh?"_

"Somethin' came up.." continued Mal. "Somethin' _VERY_ promisin' regardin' yer' mom's mental state.  
I can't be certain, but..I might've found a way to fix her."

**_"REALLY!?"_** exclaimed Sid, overjoyed.

"As I said: I'm not sure." repeated Mal. "So, I may be gone for a number of days in ordah' to inspect what I found."

"Can you _AT LEAST_ tell me what it is?" asked Sid, almost pleading.

"I can't even begin to explain it briefly..an', _YOU_ are already late for yer' date."

Sid got red faced. "It's **NOT** a date!"

"Oh, so yer' _NOT_ meetin' a goil that you like at'ta special place at'ta specific time, then?"

Sid scowled at his older cousin. "we're only friends, Mal. _FRIENDS."_

Mal smirked. "whatevah' you say.."

Mal finally walked away, and left the room. Sid exhaled, feeling mildly flustered at Mal's teasing.  
He and Gaz were **JUST** friends, and that was it. _BESIDES.._Gaz never struck him as the "romantic" type."

As Sid walked out into the living room, he stopped to look at his mother.

Still in the same stationary place where she'd always been,  
Sid smiled weakly, then stepped on a stool and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"bye, mom. I'm off to meet with Gaz." said Sid. "I'll be back..I promise."

As usual, Sid's mother said nothing.

Sid then frowned. "I hope Cousin Mal can help you..I really want you to meet Gaz.  
She's a cool girl. Doesn't take crud from anyone..you'd really like her, mom."

There was a silence..So, Sid hopped off the stool. _"bye, mom..I love you."_  
With that, Sid walked away..leaving his comatose mother alone in the now empty house.

**[End of Part 5]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**Right, so..there was NO WAY I could write an Invader ZIM story centered on Gaz,  
and have the setting take place next at her favorite pizzeria with creepy as hell animatronics..**_

_**..WITHOUT making some obligatory references to the Five Nights at Freddy's series.**_

_**(It's like Scott Cawthon created his game series with Invader ZIM's Gaz in mind.)**_

_**I also fleshed out Gaz and Sid's relationship a bit. Implying Gaz is the dominant one,**_  
_**and, once you manage to get close to her, getting AWAY from her isn't that easy.**_

_**(Simply Put: Only Gaz files the divorce papers.)**_

_**[NOTE]**_

_**You may noticed the use of the word "Flirk" in this story.  
Well, I found it is a common curse word used by Irkens in the IZ Fandom.**_

_**(and, I think it is obvious what the word ACTUALLY means in 'Earthen')**_


	6. Part VI: Guild of Gaz

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

Sidney Cortex stepped out of a Taxi Cab, onto a side street.  
He then began to walk down the sidewalk, and upon turning a corner..he stopped.

There..just a block away was his destination: _Bloaty's Pizza Hog._

Sid couldn't suppress a grimace upon seeing the morbidly obese "pig man" image  
that adorned the front of the building like some eldritch god looming over the populous.

Gaz sure was into some weird stuff.

As Sid entered the building..he momentarily paused as he took in the atmosphere.  
Despite the rather 'creepy' feel of the place, Sid was already getting flashbacks to Terry Tomcat's.

It was rather bitter/sweet for him.

On one hand, the strong scent of pizza, the flashing lights and sounds of arcade gaming,  
and the clicks and whirls of Animatronic gears turning brought back more tender memories of his childhood.

However, the Animatronic characters looked rather frightening.  
Very little care was put into them, and the employees looked devoid of much "life".

..All of which reminded Sid of 'that one incident' that he had since repressed.

To be frank, Bloaty's was a Nightmarish Wonderland (if such a thing was even possible.)  
like having one foot in Heaven, and another firmly placed in Hell.

Ironically, it was just the place for someone struggling with bipolar disorder.

_"hey.._You made it." said Gaz, as she approached Sid.

"ye-yeah, _uhh.._I did." said Sid

Gaz then took Sid's hand. "come on. the guys are waiting over at the Arcade machines."

Sid blushed as Gaz gripped his hand..only to then be pulled forcefully  
as Gaz practically dragged him away from the crowd, and into the Arcade.

Once there, she brought Sid over to a pair of kids.

One was a girl around Gaz's age whose hair was tied in a spiky topknot,  
and, wore a shirt with a red heart graphic that had a cross-stitch over it.

The other..Sid couldn't tell if they were a Boy, or a Girl.  
But, they were skinny, had dark skin, and wore a tank-top and short pants.

"Hey, guys..here he is. The kid I told you all about." said Gaz.

_"hey."  
**"HI-YA!"**_

Sid waved awkwardly. _"he-hello.."_

"Sid, these are my friends." began Gaz. "though, not All of them. _(Jamie, and Doug couldn't make it.)_  
The "heart-breaker" over there is Riki. She's the all-time champion at _"MiniMon.."_

Riki blinked her eyes stoically. "My level 99 _Nekko_ will make you cry."

Sid just stared. This Riki could pass off as Gaz' sister, or something.

"and, this is Edd." continued Gaz. "She has a longer name that I can't be bothered to remember.  
SO, we call her her _"Edd"._ She's a computer hacker, and can break any game no matter how complex."

Edd smiled wide at Sid. "You have a pineapple for a head. **_PINEAPPLE JOE!, WHADDA YA' KNOW?!"_**

Sid glanced at Gaz. "her dad dropped on her head as a baby. Try to ignore it, she's really a genius."

_"I am the Milk Maid. My milk is **DELICIOUS.**"_ said Edd, her eye twitching.

Sid gave a disturbed expression. _"uhh.._whatever you say, Gaz."

"So, we gonna play, or what?" said Riki.

"Sure, what are we playing?" asked Sid.

**_"DRAGON'S KEEP!"_** exclaimed Edd. "It's a _CLASSIC._"

The three girls brought Sid over to an Arcade Cabinet that looked dusty.

"Go on, Sid. Show them how well you can play." said Gaz.  
Gaz then gripped Sid's arm. _"but, if you beat my high score..I'll have to hurt you."_

Sid smiled weakly. "okay..I haven't done this in awhile, so my skills may be rusty.

_"just shut up, and play the stupid game."_ said Riki, icily.

**[Two Hours of Gameplay Later..]**

The group of four all sat at a table, while eating plates full of overly cheesy pizza.

"well, Gaz..you weren't exaggerating." began Riki. "Your friend really does have skills."

"told you." said Gaz, with a smirk.

Sid blushed at the (mild) praise. "thanks, gir-GUYS. I appreciate it."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone lose so many times, yet keep their cool." added Rikki.

Gaz then made a sly grin. "Sid is _VERY_ good at keeping his emotions under control."

"I wouldn't had believed it unless I saw it myself. Impressive."

Sid smiled. This almost felt like four years ago when he was a kid,  
Playing games, and eating out with his friends, and just having a good time.

He was starting to forget all of his problems..and, his fears.

_"HEY, GAZ!,_ Where is your weird brother, Dib, at?!" asked Edd. "I miss seeing him hiding in the trash cans."

"Fortunately, he is nowhere near me right now." said Gaz.

"still stalking that weird, green kid?" inquired Riki.

"does he do anything else?" answered Gaz.

Riki scowled. "he is such a weirdo."

"I kinda like him!" said Edd.

"You like _EVERYONE,_ Edd." said Riki.

Edd said nothing..she just made another cheesy smile.

Sid smiled, then took another bite of Pizza..

..but, then his eyes shot open, glossing over and becoming fully white.  
images of a knife gleaming, and blood splattering flashed before his very eyes.

and, a scream..a shrill, piercing shriek of terror.

..and, then deathly silence.

_"sid?, **SID!**"_

Sid broke from his trance, and looked at everyone.

They were all staring at him.

_"wa-what?"_

"you zoned out on us." said Rikki. "That's usually _EDD's_ thing."

_"oh, uhhh..s-sorry._ guess I..***ahem*** blacked out."

Gaz bore a look of concern. She knew full well that Sid _WASN'T_ fine.  
but, wanting to keep his mental disorder a secret, she performed a fake yawn.

_"WELL,_ I'm feeling tired. I think I'll take Sid home."

"Okay. we'll see you tomorrow on another session of _Senior Scribes."_ said Rikki.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Gaz, as she stood up with Sid. 

* * *

Sid and Gaz were both riding in a Taxi Cab as they headed on back to their neighborhood.

"Your friends were nice, Gaz." said Sid, finally.

"Thanks. but, there are still a few that you have yet to meet."

"It's okay. I had a really great time, anyway." said Sid, with a smile.  
"It was almost like before..back when I didn't have to worry about anything."

Gaz looked at Sid. "speaking of, what was with that weird look that you made back there?"

Sid bore a plain expression. "i..I don't know. It was like experiencing a flashback, or something.  
Except it wasn't a memory that I recognized. It was..I don't know what it was."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Your mental state just gets weirder, and weirder the more time I spend with you."

Sid looked at Gaz. "you're not..disturbed by me, are you?"

"naw..It's kinda cool." said Gaz. "I mean, I know it sucks for you and all,  
But your type of crazy doesn't annoy me like by brother does."

Sid chuckled lightly. "yeah..I guess being Bipolar is better than being a Paranoid Schizophrenic."

Gaz grinned. "If Dib was more like you, I would find him more tolerable."

Sid looked at Gaz. "you don't.._REALLY_ hate your brother, do you?  
I mean, I get that he is annoying but..he's still your brother."

Gaz was silent for a moment. "no, I don't hate him..I just wish he'd find himself some friends.  
He is desperate for an audience, and I am the only one that he can show off to."

"I see.." said Sid.

"He thinks that what **HE** is doing is more important than anything else." vented Gaz.  
"Once, I was on the last level of a game, and he actually turned my console off **_JUST_** to show me  
Zim freaking out over his garbage being stolen (shouting) **_BY A FRIGGIN' GARBAGE TRUCK!"_**

Sid could say nothing..he just chuckled at this.

"I realize he can't help himself..but, Dib can be so Selfish sometimes!" said Gaz, her tone more serious.  
"I get he can't like video games no more than I like conspiracy theories and paranormal crap.

..But, I at least **LET** him do his own thing, and _NEVER_ interrupt him..(exclaiming) **_WHY THE HELL CAN'T HE!?"_**

Sid paused to think. "I..don't really have an answer for you."

"yeah..I know." said Gaz, calmer this time "But, thanks for listening. I feel better now."

Sid then scooted closer to Gaz. "You mind if I told you something personal?"

"Not sure what you can say, given you've told me so much already..but, shoot." said Gaz.

"It's..about my mom."

Gaz froze, immediately recalling the time she snuck into Sid's house, and saw his comatose mother.

..and, how she reminded her of what little she remembered of own mother.

"wa-what about her?"

"she's..very unwell." began Sid. "I still don't know how it happened..  
But, when I was eight, she fell into a comatose-like state, and hasn't woken from it."

Gaz frowned. "that sounds.._terrible._"

"yeah..the doctors claim that she's a vegetable. _BUT,_ she isn't brain dead." continued Sid.  
"I hope she'll wake up one day..so I can apologize for the last thing that I ever told her before she went under."

Gaz frowned, knowing full well what Sid was sorry about. "what was it?"

"I told her..she was _Crazy._" said Sid, his heart heavy.  
"like your brother, she believed in Aliens. She also believed that she had _"Psychic Powers."_

Sid sighed. "I didn't believe her, before. but, after all that has happened..I do now."

Gaz was silent. She considered opening up to Sid about her own mother.  
Afterall, _NOW_ seemed like a good time to given the relevancy of the topic.

But, for whatever reason..Gaz repressed the urge to speak up.

"I'm sure she knows that you didn't mean it." said Gaz, finally.

"maybe..but I still remember the look on her face when I said it." continued Sid.  
"she looked so.._Hurt._ like I ripped her heart out, and cut it to pieces."

"I've said hurtful things to my dad a few times..but, he always forgives me." said Gaz.  
"I'm sure that when your mom wakes up..she'll be happy to see you, again."

Sid looked at Gaz..and, then smiled. "I'd love for her to meet you, Gaz. You're the coolest girl that I've ever known."

Gaz simply smirked. _"yeah, I know."_

At last, the Taxi Cab pulled up to the street where Sid's apartment was.

..BUT, as he and Gaz stepped out, they noted something odd.

The window was smashed apart.

"oh, my god..My house has been invaded!" exclaimed Sid.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gaz couldn't help but snicker at Sid's choice of words.  
Sid ignored this, and ran up to the broken window and tried to look inside.

But, it was pitch black in the room where his mother was. "I can't see inside.._CRAP!,_ I hope my mom is okay!"

"Do you need my help getting inside?" asked Gaz.

"yeah..Could you give me a boost?"

Gaz walked up to the window. she lowered, and held out her hands for Sid to step on.  
As Sid did just that, Gaz gritted her teeth and lifted Sid up to the broken window.

Sid climbed up, and carefully kicked at the jagged glass that were still standing.  
He then laid down over the edge, and reach out his hands so to pull Gaz up with him.

Gaz gripped both of his hands with hers, and was quickly lifted up.  
The two hopped from the window, and into the dark room.

_"I still can't see a thing.."_ muttered Sid.

_"I think I see a light switch over there.."_ said Gaz, as she ran across the room to the doorway.

Gaz flipped on the switch, turning the lights on.

..what happened next made Gaz immediately regret it.

**_(("AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"))_** Sid let out a piercing, blood curdling scream.

Gaz covered her ears in agony..then, looked to see what Sid was wailing about.  
And, what she saw actually broke her stoic demeanor, and made her jaw drop in shock and horror.

**[_End of Part 6_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**FIRST, I'll get the Easter Eggs out of the way.**_

_**For one, Gaz' "friends" are a reference to her few gamer friends that appeared in the Invader ZIM comic series.  
But, rather than guess the names of the ones that I saw there, I decided to make up my own.**_

_**..and, by "Make-Up", I mean create parodies based on characters that Gaz' voice actress,  
Melissa Fahn, has voiced before (mainly English Dubs of Anime.)**_

_**"Riki" is based on Rika Nonaka from Digimon Tamers (which I watched once on Disney's Jetix)**_

_**(likewise, "MiniMon" is aparody of Pokemon and Digimon.)**_

_**Edd is obvious based on "**_

_**Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky" (or, just "Ed") from Cowboy Bebop.**_

_**(So, yeah..Gaz is friends with gamer girls who has the same voice as her.  
I don't know if that is clever, or a sign that Gaz may be a narcisist.)**_

_**Oh, and "Dragon's Keep" is a satire of "Dragon's Lair". an infamous Don Bluth arcade game  
that is super hard, and was advertised once at a "Showbiz Pizza Place"**_

_**(Which is partly what Freddy Fazbear's from FNAF is based on. Fun Fact.)**_

_**So..the cliffhanger.**_

_**I'll just leave you all to use your twisted imaginations at what Sid and Gaz saw,  
while I work on the next chapter that will reveal just what happened.**_

_**but, yeah..this is a story based on Jhonen Vasquez' work.  
so, you'd BETTER believe I am taking the kid gloves off with this one.**_


	7. Part VII: Tragedy

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

Someone turned on a television. And, after some white noise static, a local news station came on.

_(("..With one week until the meteor shower predicted by our top scientists,  
Many residents in the general area are gearing up to watch the splendor of falling stars in the night sky._

_I certainly know what **THIS** reporter will be wishing for.._

_BUT, on a more depressing note..Tragedy struck our mediocre city when a woman was found dead in her apartment.  
Sadly, we cannot show you the photos taken by the police, as they are too graphic to be shown on television.._

_..BUT, it is perfectly okay for us to describe the carnage._

_Miss Cortex was found with her entire chest cavity torn open, and emptied of all of her internal organs  
(which were eventually found hidden in specific places in her apartment like Easter Eggs.)_

_Her throat had also been slit open (which was what presumably killed her.)  
and, her cheeks were slices apart, resulting in her jaw hanging open in a VERY unsettling manner._

_The police report described it as (and, I am reading a very loose summary here..)_

_**'a Horrendous murder committed by one very deranged wacko.'**_

_Miss Cortex leaves behind a ten year old son named Sidney Cortex.  
Who was away with a friend at the time the murder took place, and initially discovered her body._

_There were talks of Social Services getting involved,  
BUT we are told that Sidney lives with an older cousin in co-habitation._

_The police were unable to question said older cousin,  
as she was out of town on business, and as such was "unreachable"_

_Sidney has also declined to answer ANY questions."))_

* * *

For once, it was very quiet in the classroom of the recently returned Mr. Elliot.  
All eyes stared at Sid, as he sat in a very far off corner away from everyone.

And, Sid's expression was downright disturbing.

His eyes remained open, and never once appeared to blink.  
he had an expression of someone who felt dead inside. No emotion at all.

Nothing Positive, or even Negative..just _NOTHING._

This made Gaz feel..uncomfortable.

An overly cheerful Sid she could tolerate, and she could even handle Sid when he was a mindless savage.

..but, an unfeeling zombie was something that genuinely made Gaz' skin crawl.  
She couldn't read someone like that. Making their next actions unpredictable.

Although, all Sid had done lately is sit alone, and do nothing.  
He never spoke a word, and didn't even seem to eat anything, either.

Apart from busying himself with homework, he just seemed "lifeless".

_*hey, gaz..*_ Gaz scowled at one of her classmates. _*what?*_

_*was it really as bad as the news say?*_ asked the student, clearly referring to Sid's dead mother.

_*It's something that I won't soon forget ever seeing.*_ answered Gaz.

_*did you take any pictures?*_ asked the student rather bluntly.

Gaz took offense to this, and grasped her classmate's throat, choking him.

_*someone's mother just died..and, Sid is clearly traumatized.*_ growled Gaz.  
_*so, unless you want me to tear you a new asshole..show some **god. damn.** **respect.***_

The student nodded in terror. _*r-right. sorry.*_

Gaz released him..and, looked back to Sid. As usual, he didn't show any sign of being self-aware.

Gaz wondered what he must be thinking (or, even if he was thinking about anything.)  
What effect had all this done to his already fractured mind?

Gaz shuddered to even think at how much worse his psyche may yet crumble..if not already.

* * *

The bell rang, heralding yet another end of the school day.

Gaz walked out, and immediately looked around for Sid.  
Throughout the whole day, Sid never spoke to her, nor even looked at her.

It was almost as if Sid was..ignoring her.

Gaz finally did spot Sid..who was already departing down the sidewalk.  
Usually they walked home together..NOW, Sid was being unusually reclusive.

It somehow felt familiar to Gaz.

_"Sid!..**WAI-!"**_

**_"GAZ!"_** Gaz was barred from reaching Sid by Dib suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

_"Get out of my face, DIB! I need to-"_

"Guess what, Gaz! I saw**_ ZIM!"_** exclaimed Dib, ignoring his sister's protests.  
"He was speaking with Zita, and looked very shifty. **_I THINK HE'S BRAINWASHED HER!"_**

"I don't care, Dib. I need to go-" Gaz was suddenly dragged away by Dib pulling at her wrist.

**_"COME ON, GAZ!_** We have to go see what Zim is up to!"

Gaz growled, then proceeded to bash Dib's head with her (surprisingly sturdy) GameSlave.  
_BUT,_ it was all in vain, as Dib was somehow ignore the blows to his head, and continued to drag Gaz away.

**[Later That Day..]**

Sid lay slumped against a wall in the very room where his mother was murdered.  
his head swayed around, a stoned look on his face.

The boy has grown considerably slimmer, given his refusal to eat and drink anything.

_"i never..should had left her..ALONE."_ spoke Sid, his voice raspy and weak.

_**(("what you SHOULD'VE done was move her into the basement, dumbass."))** _spoke a growling voice in Sid's head.  
_** (("I mean, leaving her near a window with no curtains?!, you may as well had left the frickin door WIDE OPEN."))**  
_

This time, Sid didn't argue with his alternate personality.

..not when he knew that his harsh words were the truth.

_"it's my fault..it's all my fault. I'm a horrible son..I don't deserve to live."_

_**(("oh, so THAT'S why your going on this hunger strike, then.."))**_ spoke the Other Sid.  
**_(("You're actually trying to starve yourself. GOD, even your method of offing yourself is weak."))_**

Sid scowled..then, reached for his orange bottle of pills.  
He removed the white cap..and then stared into the bottle.

Sid stared for a good long while..then, he slowly opened his mouth wide.

..Only for his pill bottle to be swiped out of his hand. spilling the contents all over the floor.

**_"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_** exclaimed Gaz, who only _JUST_ walked in.

_"leave me alone.."_ muttered Sid. _"just..leave me alone, Gaz."_

Gaz glared at Sid..then, forced him back onto his feet. "_(*SLAP!*)_ Snap _OUT_ of it, Sid.  
Don't let that Bastard do this to you. Killing yourself is **NOT** the answer!"

Sid suddenly glared, and swiftly shoved Gaz away. "what do **_YOU_** care, _GAZ!?"_ shouted Sid, his eyes dark.

"It's not like my death would stop this frickin' world from spinning!  
and, I am just..so.._TIRED!,_ I'm tired of being miserable..I just want my pain to **_END!"_**

Gaz breathed out sharply, caught off guard from Sid's sudden anger  
(even more so that his eyes didn't turn red this time. In fact..they lacked ANY color.)

_"sid..It's okay. I understand how you fee-"_

_"NO!,_ you _DON'T!" _snapped Sid. "How **CAN** you?!, you don't care about _ANYTHING."_

_"Yes, I do!"_ retorted Gaz. "I care about _YOU.._we're _FRIENDS,_ remember!?"

_"friends.." _spoke Sid, as if insulted by Gaz even using such a word.

"You don't **HAVE** any friends, Gaz. just gaming pawns.._LACKIES._  
You never really cared about me..you just cared about what I could do for _YOU."_

Gaz grimaced. she hated to admit it..but, PART of what Sid was saying was true.  
She only ever valued the gaming skills of those that she called her "friends", and nothing more.

but, it was different with Sid..and, she knew why.

_"It started that way, yes..but, I really **DO** care about you, Sid."_

Sid turned his back to Gaz, evidently not believing her.

_"SID.._My mother fell into a coma, too." said Gaz, finally ready to open up.

"i..don't remember very much about her. I was just a toddler when it happened.  
but, as long as I could remember..she was _"sleeping"._ all the time.

I wanted so badly for her to wake up. So she could read me stories..and, play with me."

Gaz then paused. she felt the barriers that she spent years building around herself weakening.

Her lip quivered, and her eyes felt itchy and moist.  
her emotions were trying to break free..and, she feared she could no longer hold them back.

_"but, she..she.."_ a single tear finally broke..and, fell down Gaz' cheek. _"she never woke up."_  
Gaz shut her eyes tightly..fresh, hot tears squeezing out and streaming down her cheeks.

_"it hurt so damn much..watching her body being lowered into the ground."_ continued Gaz, her voice raspy.  
_"the pain got so unbearable..that I tried to repress all my emotions. Never letting myself feel anything."_

Gaz finally let out a sob. _"but, I..**I CAN'T!**"_ Gaz covered her face, and cried.

..perhaps for the first time since she was a young child.

_"..I just..can't. _I knew I couldn't..when I snuck into your house once, and saw your mom." confessed Gaz.

"I knew right then that you were going through the same thing that I did. and, when we..found her.  
It was like the moment so long ago when **I** first found my mother dead..only **MUCH** worse.

So, _YES,_ Sid. I do understand how you feel. I may be the only one who does."

Gaz finally looked..and, saw Sid staring at her.  
His eyes were their normal blue again..and, filled with tears.

Sid finally fell to his knees before Gaz..and, cried. _"i'm sorry..I didn't know."_

Gaz gently stroked Sid's hair. _"no..i'm sorry. I should've told you before."  
_

Sid wept fresh tears. _"I miss her..so much. I wanted to help her..I could've helped her."_

Gaz knelt down, and looked right at Sid. "I know..but, hurting yourself won't bring her back.  
And, it won't end the pain, either..it'll just make it worse. for those that _STILL_ care about you."

Sid exhaled. "I know..and, i'm sorry, Gaz. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I..what I said to you just now. i..i'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Gaz frowned. "I should be asking _YOU_ to forgive me. I claimed we were friends, yet I never treated you like one.  
What you said..they were **TRUE** things. and, I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Sid looked at Gaz..he then slowly put his arms around the girl, and hugged her.

_..for ONCE,_ Gaz allowed him to do with with no urge to react violently.

"of course I forgive, Gaz. I could never hate you..I lo-" Sid froze, realizing what he nearly said.

_"you what?"_ Sid pulled away, looking embarrassed. _"i..I-I..I, uhh..**LIKE** you. I like you, Gaz."_

Gaz eyed Sid..then, she grinned. _"I like you too, Sid._  
Now, promise me that you'll **NEVER** do anything like this ever again."

_"I won't..I swear it."_ said Sid, his tone serious.

_"I believe you."_ with that, Gaz leaned over and gave Sid a soft 'peck' on his cheek.

Sid froze right there, his entire face turning every shade of red possible.  
He then comically tipped over, and fell to the floor.

"let's..go get you something to eat, Sid. you're all bony." said Gaz, mildly amused at Sid's awkwardness.

**[_End of Part 7_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

_**yeah..I killed off Sid's mom.**_

_**Now, I originally had a different fate planned for her that involved lobotomy in an Insane Asylum,  
but for creative reasons, I decided to just have her be the victim of a random home invasion.**_

_**This chapter mainly focuses on the aftermath of Sid's reason for living being ripped from him.  
and, while I was tame with it, I felt it would be realistic for someone so mentally damaged to consider suicide.**_

_**(I checked, and such self-destructive thoughts are common for the mentally ill.)**_

_**But, really this was a turning point chapter where Gaz just opens her little box,  
and allows herself to be vulnerable so Sid could come to his senses.**_

_**(and, maybe imply some character development for them both.)**_

_**I also gave Sid's alternate personality some character  
as an aggressive voice in Sid's head, rather than just the "Rage Mode" Sid from before.**_


	8. Part VIII: Winds of Change

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

Gaz scowled as she held her hand out, while gripping her umbrella with the other.  
If there really was such a thing as a God, then he must have a twisted sense of humor.

The sky seemed to always be cloudy, grey and pouring down rain during funerals.

But, this was a pathetic one. as Only Sid was present as a mourner for his mother's funeral.

The only other people there was an uninterested pastor who droned from a script,  
and the cemetery workers, who lowered the shoddy wooden box into the crudely dug earth.

Needless to say, Sid was too hard on cash to give his mom a proper funeral and burial.  
He couldn't even afford a decent tombstone, having to settle instead for a plain stone marker that read [R.I.P.]

Gaz approached Sid, who was standing before the deep pit where his mother would be laid to rest.  
She stood next to him, raising the umbrella over him so to shield him from the rain.

Sid didn't seem to care that he was getting soaked.

"I really am sorry, sid." said Gaz.

Sid was silent..then, shut his eyes. allowing his tears to fall. "at least..she isn't suffering, anymore."

Gaz frowned. "if you hate me..then, I understand. I feel kinda responsible for this."

"It wasn't your fault, Gaz." said Sid.

"I'm the reason you weren't there, Sid." persisted Gaz.

"Gaz..none of us had any idea that this would happen." continued Sid. "besides..you're not the one who killed her."

Gaz scowled. "I hope whoever **DID** kill her burns in hell."

Sid exhaled sharply. While he appreciated Gaz' sticking up for him,  
he really didn't want to hear anything negative right now. "please, gaz..I don't want to think about it."

Gaz looked down. _"sorry."_

At long last the pastor finished, and the caretakers finally lowered the wooden box into the ground.  
Sid shuddered as he watched it hit the ground, feeling fresh tears building up once again.

Gaz noticed this..and, promptly gripped Sid's hand. squeezing it tightly.

Sid then drew out a single white rose. after planting a soft kiss on the petals,  
he reached out, and released his hand. dropping the flower down onto the makeshift casket.

_"goodbye, mom..I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."_ spoke Sid. _"i'm..so very sorry."_

Sid then turned, and walked with Gaz away as the caretakers began to fill the grave back up.  
He never even looked back once..he couldn't bear to watch them bury his mother.

Gaz frowned..then, she began to lead Sid off in another direction.

"where are we going?" said Sid, puzzled.

_"you'll see.."_ answered Gaz.

After walking for a bit..Gaz led Sid to another grave site.  
This one was fairly old..but, all Sid had to do was read what was inscribed to understand why they were here.

**[- Membrane]  
[1968-1993]  
[Wife of Professor Membrane]**

Sid realized this was the grave of Gaz (and, Dib's) mother.  
(oddly, the first name was smudged, and hard to read. Leaving it just saying "Membrane")

"your mom." said Sid, understanding.

Gaz knelt down, and laid a black rose on the grassy mound.

"I've never been here since they buried her." explained Gaz.  
"I'd never admit it, but...I'm scared of being here. I hate being reminded that she's dead."

Sid frowned. it was painfully obvious that he knew how Gaz felt.  
Gaz then placed her hand on the mound..gently feeling it. _"i'm..sorry, mom."_ spoke Gaz.

Sid knelt down beside Gaz. "do you remember anything about her?"

"not really, no." answered Gaz. "I tried so hard _NOT_ to think about her.  
Now, I wish I hadn't. I can barely remember anything now..I can't even remember the sound of her voice."

"I am sure she had a beautiful one." said Sid, trying to be positive.

"Dad never talks about her." continued Gaz. "whenever I did ask, he always dodged the question.  
He doesn't even keep any pictures of her around. it's almost as if..she never existed."

Sid frowned. "I guess we all grieve in our own way."

Gaz scowled. "Sometimes I wonder if he even misses her at all. I know he's my dad, but..he can be so _COLD_ sometimes."

Sid decided not to point out Gaz' own coldness for obvious reasons.

_"sid.."_ began Gaz.

_"hm?"_

"do you think..there is such a thing as heaven?" asked Gaz.

Sid took a moment to think about this. "I'm not religious..but, I'd like to think such a place exists." spoke Sid.

"So do I..although I fear I'll never see such a place." said Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz, shocked at her words. _"Why?!"_

"Because I'm a horrible daughter..and, an even worse sister." said Gaz, a frown on her face.  
"If my mother can see me wherever she is..she must despise me."

Sid frowned, not liking the way Gaz was acting. "no..she doesn't hate you." said Sid.  
"You may've disappointed her.._ALOT._ but, I don't think she could ever hate you."

"How do you know that?" asked Gaz, not convinced.

"Because she was your mom." said Sid, with a regained confidence.  
"She brought you into this world. And, right now..I am grateful to her for that.

You've done alot of bad things, Gaz. But, you've also done good things, too.  
and, for what you did for me..I know your mom must be proud of you right now."

Gaz took a moment to ponder on what Sid just said.  
She tried to imagine her mother..and, how she'd react to all she had done.

For a long time, all she could see was a faceless expression of Shame, even Resentment.  
But, then she thought back to her interactions with Sid..and, how she saved him from killing himself prior.

..and, a proud smile beamed down upon her.

Gaz then turned..and, embraced Sid.

Sid froze, this was an odd feeling..being hugged by Gaz.  
It didn't feel right..and, yet, it felt so good..like being nuzzled by a _Velociraptor._

"mom would've liked you, too." said Gaz, finally.

Sid smiled, then hugged Gaz back. After a few minutes, the two parted..blushing wildly.

"I think it's time to go." said Sid. "I don't like being here anymore."

"yeah..we should." said Gaz, as she walked with Sid away from her mother's grave.

She held Sid's hand tightly as the two walked pass the many tombstones.  
Both trying to get out of this literal Valley of Death.

"I didn't see your cousin, Mal..where is she?" asked Gaz.

"away. I don't know where." answered Sid. "she was..looking for a way to help my mom wake up."  
Sid then sighed. "guess it doesn't matter, anymore. I wonder if she even knows what happened."

"She should've been there..she might've saved her." said Gaz.

_"OR,_ she might've been killed, too." said Sid. "she's the only family I have left now."

Gaz frowned. "you're right. _i'm..ssss-ssorry."_ growled Gaz, still not used to saying such words.

Sid nodded. "it's okay. I know you mean well."

Once the two finally left the Cemetery, they stood at a bus stop.  
As they waited, Gaz released Sid's hand and looked to him once more. "What will you do, now?"

Sid shrugged. "dunno..Guess I keep going to school, get good grades,  
Try, and stay positive, and figure out what to do with my life."

Gaz continued to look at Sid. feeling pity for her miserable friend.

"don't be afraid to ask me for help if you don't know what to do with your life." said Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "You..have life goals?"

Gaz smiled. "I'm thinking of being a game designer."

Sid chuckled lightly. "you'd be good at it."

_"WE_ could be good at it." said Gaz.

Sid paused to think about a future where he and Gaz were partners. _"..maybe."_

At that moment, a bus pulled up. and, Sid and Gaz boarded it.  
The two sat at the very back of the bus, and were quiet through most of the trip.

* * *

It was sunset once the Bus finally stopped at their street, Gaz and Sid promptly got off, and resumed walking.

"You sure that you'll be okay?" asked Gaz, finally.

"I'll manage." spoke Sid. "It won't be long until my cousin comes back."

Gaz looked at Sid with a worried look on her face.  
Obviously concerned over him being alone in this place after what just happened.

"can I..come in?" asked Gaz.

"Of course." said Sid. "You're always welcome here."

Sid then approached the apartment door, and opened it.  
Gaz followed him inside, they both walked into the living area..which was now empty.

Sid stood still for a moment, as if still coming to grips with how vacant it now was.  
Sid felt the urge to cry again..but, found the strength to suppress it.

"you know..if staying here is too painful-"

"I can handle it." said Sid. "I'll..have to."

Gaz looked over to the window where the room was initially broken into.  
It hadn't been fixed, so so boards were shoddily nailed to the shattered glass.

"Sid.." spoke Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "yeah?"

"when you..broke into Zim's house, and trashed it." began Gaz. "I saw you _GLOWING,_ and Floating in the air."

"oh, _THAT.."_ said Sid, breathing out. "yeah..seems I have weird powers during my blackouts."

Gaz looked at Sid. "so..you can't do them right now?"

Sid responded by reaching out his hand, and trying to move a chair.  
But, all he did was make it vibrate..and, gave himself a brief migraine.

"sorry..I can't." said Sid. "Guess it only works when I'm angry."

Gaz glared at Sid. "Sid..I want you to dump those pills of yours in the toilet."

**_"What!?"_** exclaimed Sid, looking at Gaz like she was insane. "Gaz, I **NEED** those to stay calm!"

"**No**, you don't." said Gaz, her tone stern. "those pills..they suppress something within you that you _REALLY_ need."

"It also suppresses something dangerous that I can't control!" argued Sid.

"Well, maybe **THAT** is what you were doing wrong!" snapped Gaz. "You have so much repressed anger and, frustration, Sid.  
and, keeping all those negative feelings bottled up inside is just making things worse."

Gaz then exhaled sharply. "I did the reverse for so long..  
Being angry, Never allowing myself to care about anything. _It's made me feel **SICK!**"_

Gaz then looked at Sid, a serious look in her amber eyes. "You and I both need to change.  
We need to stop repressing our feelings, and embrace who we really are..no matter how much it hurts."

Sid looked at Gaz, and indeed saw something different in her eyes.  
Her eyes..they looked so tired, so weary. But, also concerned..and, Serious.

Sid then took out the pill bottle that he was keeping with him.

He stared at it, musing on Gaz' prior words.

Was his 'medicine' really nothing more than just mere drugs?  
Was his so-called 'solution' really just part of the problem?

The more he thought about it..the more what Gaz said made sense to him.

_"good god..torque was right: I **AM** a Junkie."_ said Sid, finally.

"It's not too late to quit, Sid..you don't _NEED_ that junk." said Gaz, again.

In a moment of anger, Sid turned and threw the pill bottle..unintentionally using telekinesis as he did,  
making the bottle shoot through a wall, and out the building like a speeding bullet.

He breathed heavily..stunned and shocked at what he just did.

Gaz then approached..and, hugged Sid. "you made the right choice."

"I hope so.." muttered Sid. "because if I lose control again..I'm scared of what I might do."

Before Gaz could respond..the building suddenly began shaking.

_"S-Sid!?"_ exclaimed Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "I'm n-not doing this!"

a faint glow then pierced into the room from an intact window.  
Gaz and Sid ran over, and gazed at a burning, bright light that was falling from the sky.

"a..falling star?" said Sid, puzzled.

Gaz smirked. "hey. Why don't you make a wish..it might come true."

As the light grew brighter, Sid's eyes widened. _"I wish it wouldn't hit us."_

Gaz looked..and, her own eyes widened as the ever blinding light.

..indicating the 'falling star' was falling _STRAIGHT_ towards them.

_"oh..shi-"_

**_((*KA-BLAAAAMM!*))_**

the falling star impacted into the earth, erupting into a fiery explosion.

**[_End of Part 8_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**Had to take a long (but, not very long) break from this story as I got stuck with this chapter.  
One version was too sappy, and another went in a direction that I felt didn't go anywhere,**

**But, I feel this draft works..**

**This part of the story is a crossroads where I parallel Gaz and Sid a bit more,  
and imply that both characters will make some changes that will progress their character.**

**(based in part on how Gaz is a 'similar, yet different' character in the Oni Press comics,  
AND the Enter the Florpus movie when compare dto how she was in the original nickelodeon series.)**

**I intend for Gaz to 'mellow out', and for Sid to stop taking pills (because Drugs are BAD)  
as they may be a contributing factor to his split personality/mood swings.**

**Oh, and in typical Invader Zim fashion, I ended this chapter on quite the cliffhanger.**  
**Did I just pull and R.L. Stine, and kill off the main characters?! (Hah-ha..probably not. But, I felt like trolling Zim Fans.)**


	9. Part IX: The Return

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

The building suddenly began shaking.

_"S-Sid!?"_ exclaimed Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "I'm n-not doing this!"

a faint glow then pierced into the room from an intact window.  
Gaz and Sid ran over, and gazed at a burning, bright light that was falling from the sky.

"a..falling star?" said Sid, puzzled.

Gaz smirked. "hey. Why don't you make a wish..it might come true."

As the light grew brighter, Sid's eyes widened. _"I wish it wouldn't hit us."_

Gaz looked..and, her own eyes widened as the ever blinding light.

..indicating the 'falling star' was falling _STRAIGHT_ towards them.

_"oh..shi-"_

**_((*KA-BLAAAAMM!*))_**

the falling star impacted into the earth, erupting into a fiery explosion.

**_"OOF!/GAH!"_** Sid and Gaz were knocked backwards by the shockwave of the impact,  
Which miraculously just missed hitting them in the window..

..Instead, the unknown object impacted a parked car just outside the apartment building.

_"ugh.."_ groaned Gaz, her ears ringing.

She then felt her body being lifted up, and her feet dragging across the floor.  
Then, Gaz was placed in a couch. Looking up, she saw Sid looking down at her.

His mouth was moving, but Gaz couldn't hear any spoken words.

..just high pitched ringing.

((_"..az. ga.."_)) Sid was trying to speak to Gaz, but she couldn't hear him clearly.  
((_"s..ay ..ere..I..oing..oo..goo..ss_see what that was."))

Gaz finally heard Sid more clearly, but her ears were still ringing. _"ss-sid..wait."_  
Sid has already turned, and left Gaz alone as he ran out to the front door.

* * *

Outside, Sid approached the burning crater that used to be the side street.

Mangled car parts were scattered, but otherwise no real 'serious' damage had been done.  
(in fact, the street was deserted. No one else was even outside to inspect this disaster.)

The smoke from the flames soon died down enough for Sid to see what had caused the destruction.

..and, his eyes widened upon seeing a red colored space craft, instead of a meteorite.

_"holy.."_ spoke Sid, awestruck.

"What is it?" Sid looked back to see Gaz approach.

"Gaz, are you-"

"oh, great.._ANOTHER _one." said Gaz, more annoyed than amazed at the crashed ship.

"You've seen this before?" inquired Sid.

"yeah..looks Irken." said Gaz. "Probably has something to do with Zim. (chuckles) Dib would _LOVE_ this."

Sid and Gaz stared at the ship..As the smoke cleared away some more,  
they both saw that the crater had broken a hole into the city's sewer system.

The downed space ship was hanging from the edge of the demolished sidewalk,  
with half of it teetering over to the dark, seemingly endless pit below.

"oh..that isn't good." said Gaz. "Hate to be whoever is in there."

Sid quickly ran back around to the demolished sidewalk.  
Gaz ran after Sid as he approached, and examined a cracked, bubble-shaped canopy.

***THUMP!***

_"GAH!"_ Sid jumped as a three fingered hand slammed against the glass, cracking it further.

The hand slid down..indicating whoever was inside was hurt, and then disappeared.

"Gaz, help me get this open." said Sid.

**_"What?!" _**exclaimed Gaz.

"I don't care whose in this thing." said Sid. "Whoever it is is hurt, and needs help!"

Gaz grumbled, but walked over to Sid never-the-less.  
She then pressed a button, which beeped and made a hissing sound.

It seemed the canopy was _TRYING _to open..but, was jammed shut.

"damn. this thing is took banged up." said Gaz. "We'll have to pry it open."

**_*CRICK!*_**

Sid looked, and saw that the ground beneath the downed ship was starting to shift.

_"uh-oh.."_ said Sid, a look of dread on his face.

Gaz acted quickly, and swiftly kicked the fractured glass. Breaking a hole into it.

**_*CHERK!, Errrrr...*_**

As the ship began to slip further down, Sid climbed into the cockpit.  
It was dark inside, so he reached out until he felt someone in the darkness.

..he felt very smooth, hairless skin. Definitely not human.

"uhhhh.." groaned a voice.

"h-hold on..whoever you are." said Sid.

**_*CRUNCH!, _CLANK!-CLUNK!,_ ERRRRRR...*_**

**_"SID!"_** exclaimed Gaz. **_"YOU NEED TO GET-"_**

At that moment..the ground gave way, and the ship began to slide downward.  
With the reflexes only a gamer could have, Gaz leaped and grabbed the back of Sid's shirt.

Sid had also acted quickly, and grabbed the hands of whoever this alien was.  
He held on tight as the ship fell right out from them, and plummeted into the pit below.

Dangling in the air, Gaz growled loudly as she tied to pull the two bodies up.

_**"SID..I CAN'T.."**_

Sid chanced releasing one hand, and reached up and grabbed the ledge.  
He groaned as he tried to lift himself up, and give Gaz less effort.

It took awhile..but, Gaz eventually pulled Sid up over the ledge.  
Sid then worked on pulling up whoever he just rescued from 'going down with the ship'.

a lime green head with black antennae soon came into view.  
Sid carefully took the body no taller than himself, and laid it down onto the sidewalk.

"whoa..a real live alien." said Sid, amazed. "Mom **_WAS_** right."

Gaz stared down at the motionless body. It was definitely Irken.  
But, the curved shape of the antennae made it very clear. "That's **not **Zim." said Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "huh?"

"That isn't Zim." repeated Gaz.

Sid turned the Irken over onto it's back..and, looked at it's face.

It vaguely resembled a stereotypical image of 'space aliens'.  
Only, it seemed more bug-like with the antennae, and lacked a nose.

The large eyes were closed, but Sid still noted what looked like thick eyelashes on it.

"I take it this is a GIRL alien." said Sid.

"I know her." said Gaz.

Sid looked at Gaz. "you do?..who is she?!"

Gaz had a grim look on her face. "her name..is **TAK.**"

_"nghhh.."  
_

Sid looked down at Tak. "she's really hurt..We'd better take her inside."

Gaz wasn't sure about this. Zim may be an idiot..but, Tak, certainly wasn't.  
and, the last time Tak was on Earth, she came VERY close to destroyed it.

..but, Gaz also knew that she couldn't convince Sid to just leave her behind.

_"fine.."_ As Sid picked up Tak from her arms, Gaz did the same from her legs.

The two then slowly made their way back into Sid's apartment.

* * *

Tak was now laid on the couch as Sid and Gaz watched her.

"Those are nasty looking bruises.." began Sid. "I'd better go get a medical kit."

Gaz was silent as Sid walked away.

She just kept staring at the unconscious form of Tak, brooding on what to do next.  
Gaz contemplated telling Dib about this. It seemed like the smart thing to do.

But, before she could muse on that decision, Sid came back with a white, plastic box.

"so.._TAK."_ began Sid, as he opened the Medical Kit. "What's her story?"

"To be blunt, she's an invader like Zim is..except she's smart, and she _HATES_ Zim." began Gaz.  
"When I first met her, she was always hanging around my brother. _He..really liked her."_

Sid examined Tak's injuries. "these wounds..they don't look like she got them from the crash."

Gaz approached to take a closer look. "what do you mean?"

Sid trail his finger over to the scars on Tak's skin. "these cuts look..surgical. _SOMEONE_ did this to her."

"How can you tell?" inquired Gaz.

"My cousin Mal." explained Sid. "she taught me to do alot of things when mom-"  
Sid paused for a moment..but, then resumed tending to Tak's injuries. "Mal knows stuff."

Gaz frowned as she looked at Tak again.

Although she had been her enemy once, she wasn't beyond feeling pity for her.  
Last she saw of Tak, her plan to impress her leaders, the Tallest, had been foiled.

..Thanks in major part to both her, and Dib's efforts.

Had Tak been punished for failing her leaders?, had Tak really been tortured by her own kind?

Sid applied ointment onto the wounds, and began to wrap them in bandages.

"you know..saving her might not had been a good idea, Sid. "said Gaz.  
"Last I saw of Tak, she nearly destroyed the world by hollowing out the Earth."

"Maybe..But, I couldn't just leave her to die like that." said Sid, as he applied another bandage.  
"Even if this had been someone like Torque, I would still try to saved them."

"Would you save whoever killed your mother if you had the choice?" retored Gaz.

Sid immediately froze still at this..and, Gaz instantly regretted what she said.

"Sid, i'm..i'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"it's..okay, gaz." spoke Sid, his tone lower. "i'll let that one slide.._FOR NOW._"

Gaz looked down, feeling ashamed with herself.  
It was clear that she had to work on showing more compassion towards others.

Once Sid finished with the last bandage..Tak's violet, compound eyes shot open.

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"_** shrieked Tak, shrilling like a banshee.

Sid jumped back as robotic spider legs sprouted from Tak's PAK, and flailed around.

**_"WHO DARES INVADE THE PERSONAL SPACE OF-,_** _ummm.._**G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" **exclaimed Tak, angrily

**_"WHOA!, EASY!_**_..easy. _No one is going to hurt you." said Sid, trying to calm Tak down.

**_"STAY BACK, YOU FILTHY SUB-CREATURES!"_** snapped Tak. "_**OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF..**uhhh.."_

Tak then retracted her spider legs, and looked as if she was pondering something.

_"flork it, what **IS** my name.." _muttered Tak. _"Tee..tuhhh..Tik?, no, that can't it..Tok?"_

Sid and Gaz looked at each other. Feeling very awkward.

"umm..Are you okay-"

**_"BE SILENT, YOU STUPID MONKEYS!"_** snapped Tak, again.  
"I'm **TRYING** to think! (beat) _now, let's see..Tek?, no..no."_

"Isn't your name Tak?" said Sid.

_"uhhh.._**YES!"**exclaimed Tak. "Yes, my name is Ta-**_AAAHHHHH!"_** Tak suddenly screamed as her body surged.

**_"WHOA!"_** exclaimed both Sid and Gaz.

Tak then collapsed, her face planting the floor.  
Sid and Gaz looked, and saw that Tak's PAK was sparking with pink electricity.

_"uhh..Gaz?_ Explanation, please." said Sid, confused.

"Apparently those PAK things are more than just an Omnitool for Irkens." began Gaz.  
_"SOMEHOW_ Dib figured they also hold basic knowledge and recorded memories."

"and _NOW,_ Tak's PAK is glitching." mused Sid.

Gaz shrugged. "Either it was damaged..or, _SOMEONE_ apparently messed with it."

Sid carefully approached Tak, and examined the device attached to her back.  
It vaguely resembled a giant ladybug..and, _DIDN'T_ look damaged at all.

..meaning it probably WAS sabotaged.

"We'd better try to fix this thing." said Sid.

"How?" inquired Gaz. "it's a piece of advanced alien technology."

Sid opened up a compartment on the PAK. "..with a convenient USB port, it seems." said Sid.

"oh, you've **GOT** to be kidding.."

**[a Short Time Later..]**

Tak was sitting slouched over on the couch as Sid used a laptop computer and a USB cable,  
to connect with Tak's PAK, and explore the data stored within it.

..Tak was also wearing a sombrero on her head (which Gaz placed on to amuse herself.)

"So..(**_*slurp*_**) make any progress?" asked Gaz, as she sipped a can of soda.

"The storage space on this thing is astronomical.." began Sid.  
"I thought a terabyte gaming system was huge. But, _THIS_ thing has to be even larger than that!"

_"AND?.."_ spoke Gaz, wanting an answer.

"Nearly all of the data in Tak's PAK is corrupted." began Sid.  
"Some files are intact, but only the most basic ones. Everything else is unreadable."

"That would explain why Tak had trouble remembering her own name." mused Gaz.

"I'm amazed she even remembers that she's an Irken." said Sid.

_"Sooo.._what are you going to do?" asked Gaz, curious.

Sid took a moment to think. "I'm going to try a hard reboot to repair the damage as best I can."

"What will that do to Tak?" asked Gaz.

"Dunno..but, anything is better than whatever that was before." Sid then pressed a key.

**(("REBOOT INITIATED..REPAIRING DAMAGED FILES."))** spoke the computer voice.

Sid sat back and watched the progress ring on the screen.

**[16%..24%..36%..45%..52%..68%..77%..84%..96%]**

"Let's..stand back." said Sid, backing away from Tak.

Gaz drew out a frying pan, and prepared for anything.

**[97%..98%..99%..100%]**

**(("REBOOT COMPLETE..INITIATING START-UP in 3..2..1."))**

**[_End of Part 9_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**Because I knew fans would demand it, AND it is part of the story..Invader Tak Returns in this chapter.**

**However, unlike most other Zim Fanfic Writers (who just bring her back out of the blue)  
I decided to add more of a mystery to her return, and imply something really bad happened to her on her way back to Earth.**

**(I also took some liberties in how Irken Pak's work. I don't know if messing with it's systems  
really can alter an Irken's memory or not, but for the sake of the story, let's say that it does.)  
**

**Another purpose for this chapter was to show that while Gaz desires to make a change in her lifestyle,**  
**her prior bad attitude isn't something that she can switch off like a literal light switch.**

**So, expect her to alternate between "Series Gaz" to "Comics/Florpus Gaz" before her character change is ****permanent****.**


	10. Part X: Exile

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

**_"Back to Life" by Hailee Steinfeld_**

* * *

**[97%..98%..99%..100%]**

**(("REBOOT COMPLETE..INITIATING START-UP in 3..2..1."))**

Another surge shot through Tak's body. then, the irken began to groan, and slowly lifted her head up.

_"ughh.._wha-where..am I?" spoke Tak, her voice calmer.

Sid chanced approaching the alien girl (who had previously tried to kill him.) _"It's okay.._you are among friends."

Gaz smirked at this remark.

..Irkens don't have friends, nor any concept of what _'friendship' _even is.

_"friends?!" _spoke Tak, as if confused.

"Do you remember your name?" asked Sid.

Tak groaned, rubbing a bandage over her cranium. "of course I do. _it's.._T-TAK."

Sid exhaled in relief. so far, so good.. "What else do you remember, Tak?"

Tak took a moment to think..which made her groan in agony _"I'm.._I am Irken." began Tak,  
who tried to remember 'anything' about her purpose AS an Irken.

Every Irken had a chosen function. Not all were soldiers, Some were servant class.  
yet, Tak struggled to recall her own. Conflicting images flashed in her mind.

From being a Mighty Invader trained to bring worlds to their knees..

..to a lowly janitor scrubbing _DIRT_ off of star ships.

_"I..I am..I.."_ Tak gripped her head. It was getting harder to think. "I am.._a defective."_

Sid frowned at this. He wasn't sure Tak deserved to call herself such a thing.

"Do you remember anything else?..do you recognize _HER?"_

Tak looked at Gaz. "she looks familiar..but, no. Who is she?!"

_"Gaz."_ spoke Gaz, her tone lacking emotion. "Gaz Membrane..Dib's sister."

Tak's solid eyes appeared to open wider upon hearing that name. _"Dib.._that name sounds familiar."

"Does the name _ZIM_ sound familiar, too?" asked Sid, hoping for a reaction.

Tak instinctively gnashed her sharp teeth upon hearing that name. "I don't know why..but, that name _ANGERS_ me."

Both Sid and Gaz looked at one another..and, both thought the same thing.

_"What happened to me?!"_ asked Tak, finally "Why am I covered in bandages?!,  
why can't I remember anything?! (looks up)..**_and, what IS this stupid thing on my head!?"_  
**  
Sid took the Sombrero off, and tossed it away like a Frisbee. "You were in a terrible accident." explained Sid.  
"a ship crashed outside my home..Me and Gaz saved you before it fell into the sewer below ground."

Tak stared at Sid. "that would..Explain some things." mused Tak. "It would appear that I owe you my life, _Sid-Human."_

_"_**_HEY._** I was there, too." said Gaz, mildly annoyed.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to recover." began Sid.  
"I live here with my cousin, and my-(pause) _I'm sorry..it's just me, and my Cousin."_

Tak tilted her head, noting an odd emotional response from Sid..But, she shrugged it off as unimportant.

"I accept your generous hospitality human." said Tak, professionally. "Show me to my living quarters, please."

_"oh, uhh.._right. of course." stammered Sid, trying to think of a place.

Gaz then walked over to Sid, and whispered something into his ear.  
Sid's eyes lit up. He then helped Tak up onto her feet. "I know just the place for you."

**[Meanwhile..At Zim's Base.]**

**_"COMPUTER!, COM-PU-TEEEEEER!" _**exclaimed Zim.

With a beep, the artificial intelligence that ran Zim's base came online.

**((_"YEEEEEEAHH?!"_))** spoke the deep, male voice (that oddly sounded aggravated.)

**_"SOMETHING EXPLODED SOMEWHERE IN THIS PUTRID CITY!"_** exclaimed Zim  
**_"I DEMAND A STATUS UPDATE!_** _Is is a_ **_THREEEEAAT?!,_** _i need to **knoooow.."  
**_

**(("I THINK A MICHAEL BAY MOVIE IS BEING FILMED ACROSS THE STREET."))** replied the Computer, nonchalantly.  
**((_"TRANSMORPHING NINJA FROGS",_ OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT..  
_  
.._OR, IT WAS THAT _"U.F.O."_ THAT RECENTLY CRASHED."))**

_"OH, well in that case it alri-_**_A U.F.O!?"_** exclaimed Zim.

**(("AFFIRMATIVE.")) **answered the Computer.

"Well, what **IS** it!?" exclaimed Zim again. **_"TELL ME!,_** Is it Irken?!"

**(("I SAID IT WAS A _"U.F.O.",_ ZIM. AN "UNIDENTIFIED FALLING OBJECT.": I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS."))**

"Well..**_SCAN IT, THEN!,_** I **NEED** to know what it was!" demanded Zim.

**(("ACKNOWLEDGED. INITIATING PERIMETER SCAN.._TOMORROW._"))**

Zim was flabbergasted. **_"WHAT!?, _**But I need it scanned **NOW!"**

**(("I DON'T WANT TO."))**

Zim growled. **_"COMPUTER, I DEMAND THAT YOU-!"_**

But, Zim was met with his computer simply going into sleep mode. ignoring him.

_"curse you.."_ growled Zim, angrily.

**[Later That Night..]**

In the basement of the apartment building, Tak had managed to make it feel like 'home'.

(or, whatever counted as_ "Home"_ to an Irken.)

Using parts salvaged from the crashed ship that had brought her to this planet,  
the Irken female was able to construct a makeshift laboratory all for herself.

And, for the next few hours, she had been tinkering with various pieces of scrap.  
Trying to take something seemingly worthless, and make it into something useful.

Tak didn't even know _WHAT_ she was trying to build..she just knew she had to.  
Being idle made her feel uneasy, so she kept her hands and mind busy.

Thinking about anything else gave her 'headaches'.

**_*KNOCK. KNOCK.*_**

_"ENTER."_ spoke Tak, as the door above a staircase opened.

Tak didn't turn from her work as Sid descended down into her workshop.

"whoa..you've been busy." said Sid, impressed with Tak's remodeling of the basement.

"It helps me focus.." said Tak. "doing nothing..is _maddening."_

Tak eventually did stop working, and turned to face Sid. "Where is your life mate?"

Sid immediately blushed at this remark. _"Ugh-uhh.._G-Gaz went home quite awhile ago."

"I see..so, it is just us, then." mused Tak.

"Don't worry, I'll give you plenty of space and won't bother you." said Sid. "You only need to-"

"I don't mind the company." said Tak, actually speaking with an odd kindness.  
"In fact, I..prefer it. I can't explain it, but I..feel like _something is missing."  
_

Sid looked at Tak. "You can't remember anything at all?"

Tak looked down, frowning. "I cannot..I can't remember how I ended up crash landing on your backwater planet.  
_HELL,_ I can't even remember life on my own, _FAR SUPERIOR_ Planet Irk very clearly.._It's all a blur."_

Sid frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you..I tried to, but-"

"What matters is that you _TRIED."_ said Tak. "You saved me..tried to fix me. For that, I owe you a life debt."

"You don't have to-"

"I am **honor bound** to do so." said Tak, more sternly. "and, I WILL.._somehow."_

Sid shrugged. _"okay." _Sid then approached Tak. "I brought you something."

Tak's antennae perked up as Sid brought something onto her work table.

"I read that sometimes listening to music can improve one's memory.." began Sid,  
as he placed a vintage boombox onto the table. "This was..my mom's. She..won't need it, anymore."

Tak eyed Sid. "What's a mom?"

Sid looked down. "something precious to me..that was taken away."

While this wasn't the answer that Tak desired..Sid's words made her feel something else.  
like a sense of _deja vu._ Something she should know, but didn't.

_'something precious..**taken away.**'_

Those words made Tak feel a rise of anger..an anger that she couldn't identify.

..but, the name _'ZIM' _did pop up in her head for some reason.

"th-thank you for the gift." said Tak, finally. "I shall..put it to good use."

Sid smiled, and nodded. "well..I'm going to go to bed.  
I'm tired, and need to sleep before going to school tomorrow."

"I don't require sleep." said Tak.

Sid chuckled. "I envy you, then."

Tak smirked, her Irken pride rising. "as you _SHOULD,_ human."

Sid raised an eyebrow. "well..I'll leave you to your work-"

_"WAIT."_ spoke Tak, suddenly. "Before you go..I want to show you something."

Sid faced Tak again. "what?"

Tak took a device, and attached it to herself.  
she then fiddled with it..and, then her body began to shimmer.

Sid stepped back as Tak's alien form faded, and slowly took on a more 'normal' appearance.

Once the shimmering stopped..Tak looked at Sid with a human face.  
a face that looked pale, with shor, dark blue hair and normal, violet eyes.

"I managed to fix my _Hologuise."_ spoke Tak,  
her accented voice more clearer. "Do I..look like one of your _disgusting_ kind?"

Sid blushed. despite his feelings for Gaz, he'd be lying if he said that Tak didn't look_ 'pretty' _as a human.

_"oh, uhh..ye-yeah. _you'll..blend right in at Skool."

Tak turned, and looked at her human face in a reflective piece of metal.

"it's strange..I feel as though I have taken this _hideous_ form before." began Tak.  
"in fact, alot of things about this planet feels.._familiar."_

Sid glanced away. "Gaz said that..you were here before." said Sid, finally.  
"You went to our Skool..you talked with her brother, Dib."

"Did I know you, too?" asked Tak, looking at Sid.

"Not really, no." said Sid. "I vaguely recall seeing a girl who looked like you once..  
But, I guess that (like Gaz at the time) we just overlooked one another."

Tak was silent as she stared at Sid. "I wish I could remember who I am." spoke Tak, finally.  
"It's hurts when I try to remember..but, _NOT_ knowing frustrates me even more."

"Give it time..it may come back to you." said Sid.

"and, if it doesn't?" inquired Tak, wanting an answer.

"well..then..I guess _"The Past is Passed."_ began Sid,  
trying to sound positive. "and, The only thing you CAN do..is start over."

Tak bore a disappointed expression on her human face. "I suppose..I have no choice.  
Maybe I crashed here because the Tallest exiled me to this _primitive planet."  
_

While Sid hoped that was the case, he dreaded that wasn't the whole truth.

"wherever I came from..I can never go back." continued Tak. "Only _DEATH_ awaits me out there."

"Then, make a new life HERE." said Sid. "It's not perfect, but..there are worse places to be than Earth."

Tak snickered. "I don't know how..but, I feel that you are correct."

Sid smiled..then, he began to yawn loudly. "well..see you in the morning, Tak."

_"acknowledged."_ said Tak.

Sid chuckled lightly..then, walk away and back up the staircase.  
Once she was alone, Take deactivated her hologuise, and began to fiddle with the boombox.

She gently turned the dial to get a radio frequency..but, only got static.

..unsurprisingly, given she was _UNDERGROUND._

Tak grumbled. but, then noticed that there was a vintage cassette tape inside the boombox.  
She took the tape out, and examined the crude writing on the label.

**[_SARA'S AWESOME MIX VOL. 2_]**

Tak scoffed as she put the tape back into the boombox.  
She paused for a moment..but, then finally pressed the play button.

..and, the silence of Tak's workshop was broken by a blast of techno music.

_'Our love's enough..Transcending us through space, and time._

_It's holdin' up. It keeps you, and me intertwined._

_What's a pipe dream if you ain't tryin' to do it?  
What's a heartbreak if you ain't cryin' through it?  
What's a sunset if you ain't ridin' into it?_

_..Let's drive into it._

_'Cause I'm bringin' you BACK..to Liiife._

_And, I know that you're gone, but I swear that you're here.  
It's a feelin' that won't disappear. And, you're bringin' me back to life..'_

**[_End of Part 10_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**This took longer to do, as the first draft made Tak too OOC with the emotional stuff,  
so I edited her dialogue to ensure that while friendlier, Tak (like Gaz) hasn't lost her teeth.**

**But, to the point. For Tak's character arc, I am going with the Amnesia route as an easy way  
to have her form bonds with the human characters (and, in a way that makes sense at that.)**

**And, as such, her character journey is regaining her lost memories,  
and figuring out just how she got this way in the first place.**

**Not gonna lie..I based this partly on Travis Knight's Bumblebee film  
(which had a similar plot of an amnesiac alien who could kill us all if they wanted to.)**

**..which is one reason why I chose THAT particular song on the boombox.**

**(Aliens LOVE 80s music. It's a FACT.)**

**I also added in a funny scene with Zim and his Computer so not to neglect the titular character,  
AND to go all Vasquez, and poke fun at something that we can universally laugh at.**

**(I also apologize in advance for the BOLD, All-Caps dialogue.**

**BLAME ZIM. he's a loud, and obnoxious character.)**


	11. Part XI: Horrible Morning

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

Gaz stretched out her arms, and yawned loudly as she woke up.  
She then arched out her back with an audible **_*CRIK*_**,

It was yet another morning of another day of tedious Skool.

Gaz whipped her blankets way, and hopped off her bed.  
She then walked over to her closet, and began to put on her usual clothing.

Gaz then looked into a mirror, and examined herself. Normally this would take only a moment,  
as she always looked fine, But this time she stared at her reflection a bit longer.

There she was..in her usual Black dress, Grey striped sleeves,  
Purple striped stockings, black shoes and her skull necklace.

It was her normal attire. one that scared off other people.

It was so dark, so gothic, so..angry.

_..Gaz now **hated** it._

She hated how depressing it made her look. And, she hadn't forgotten what she told Sid yesterday.

It was _TIME_ for a change.

Gaz immediately dug through her closet, trying to find something different to wear.

Eventually, she _DID_ find something else. Something 'brighter', not at all dark.  
Gaz quickly took off her original clothing, and put on her new attire.

Gaz then looked into the mirror again..and, smiled.

She now wore a turquoise T-shirt with an 8-bit 'Space Invaders' graphic on it.  
a simple black skirt, plain grey pants and dark grey combat boots.

Gaz liked it..It wasn't dark, yet also wasn't 'girly' She felt more pleasant wearing this. she felt.._LESS_ angry.

Content with herself, Gaz walked out of her room and made her way to the bathroom.

But, once there, she found it locked.

..there could only be **ONE** person in there.

_**"DIB!"**_ yelled Gaz, as she pounded on the door. _**"OPEN UP!"**_

**((_"IN A MINUTE!.."_))** called Dib's voice.

Gaz grumbled. _"DIB, so help me, if you've created another portal to hell with the toilet again-"_

The door then opened, and Dib walked out with some equipment in his hands.

"Hey..that's a new look." said Dib, as he looked at his sister. "I like it!"

Normally, Gaz would just punch Dib in the gut, and be on her way.  
But, she decided to repress her violent impulse, and instead be 'friendlier.'

_"thanks..now, **get out of my way!**"_ Gaz rushed into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Dib just remained still, looking puzzled. "did..she just say _"Thanks?"_

* * *

After finishing up the the bathroom, Gaz stepped out and walked down the hall.  
She entered the kitchen, where Dib was already seated at the dinner table.

..and, as usual, their father wasn't there.

Instead, there was just a floating flat screen monitor  
with a pre-recorded video of their goggled parent giving the same, scripted dialogue.

Ironically..Gaz felt like she was living in a videogame, where her father was an _NPC._

**(("Enjoy your breakfast children..I have prepared _SUPER TOAST,_  
spread with my very own, patent pending _"MEMBUTTER!"_))** spoke the Pre-Recorded Prof. Membrane.

The floating screen fired a laser at the plates..which materialized buttered toast on them.

**(("Have a wonderful day at school, children."))** said Prof. Membrane.  
**(("Listen to your below average teachers, play nice with the inferior children.  
and, try not to reanimate the lab frogs, and usher in the 'hopping dead'.._AGAIN._"))**

_"I said I was sorry.." _grumbled Dib.

As the screen fizzled, and the monitor flew away, Gaz proceeded to eat her toast.

..she stopped when she noted Dib staring at here. _**"what."**_

"Seriously, what's with the new outfit?" began Dib. "Your hair even looks kinda different."

"It's no big deal, Dib." said Gaz, starting to get annoyed. "I just..wanted to try a new look."

Dib scowled. "Trying to impress that Sid kid?"

_"YOU'RE_ a kid, too..and, that's none of your damn business." responded Gaz, an edge in her voice.

"You're my baby sister, of _COURSE_ it's my-"

***SLAM!*** Gaz banged her balled up hand against the table.

_"FIRST, _I am one year younger than you..so, there is nothing 'baby' about me." began Gaz.  
"I can also take care of myself easily, and I don't need **YOUR** permission to get involved with anyone."

Dib sat down quietly, deciding not to argue with Gaz any further.

"What _IS_ your problem with Sid, anyway?" spoke Gaz, her tone softer (but, still stern.)

"n-nothing. I just..find him strange." said Dib.  
"he acts weird all the time. Not as weird as Zim, but still weird."

_"YOU'RE_ weird, Dib." said Gaz, bluntly.

"No, I'm observant." said Dib, proudly. "I take note of important details that everyone **BLINDLY** overlooks."

Gaz glared at Dib. "I won't tolerate you harassing my friend, Dib.  
He's been through something terrible recently, and doesn't need your paranoid accusations."

Dib scowled. "you've never protected me when **I'M** being bullied at skool.."

Gaz then smirked devilishly. "you know what..I think _YOU_ may be an alien, Dib."

**_"NO, I'M NOT!"_** exclaimed Dib, oddly flabbergasted "I am 100% _PURE HUMAN!"_

"You seem more _GREEN_ to me." said Gaz, who snickered.

Dib became red-faced. "since when do _YOU_ tell jokes?"

Gaz didn't answer. She just drank some orange juice, and hopped off her chair.  
She then grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the kitchen.

**[Meanwhile, At Sid's Apartment]**

Sid walked into the kitchen with a pleasant smile on his face.

..a smile they soon disappeared upon seeing the disaster area before him.

_"what the-?"_

Tak's head (in her human Hologuise) popped up from a counter, and looked at him.

_"Horrible Morning, Sid."_ said Tak, forcing herself to smile  
(which just made her look like a serial killer.) "I prepared us some breakfast."

Sid loomed over, and noted plates of very black objects that vaguely resembled food.

_"I..see." _said Sid.

Tak walked over to the dinner table, and placed down two plates of 'food'.  
Sid's nostrils flared from the strong, burning scent that was steaming from the plates.

"Apologies if I did poorly.." spoke Tak. "I do not recall ever being trained for _Food Services._"

Sid smiled weakly. Despite the food not at all being appetizing, he didn't want to be rude.  
So, after forcing his nose shut..he took a bite at what he presumed were pancakes.

**_*CRUNCH!*_**

Sid's eyes watered, feeling the urge to vomit.

"How does it..Taste?" asked Tak.

Sid forced himself to swallow..which made him turn nearly as green as Tak's true alien form.

_"it is.._(***cough!***) _b-beyond words." _spoke Sid, being bluntly honest.

Tak took a bite of her own food..and, she made a face that nearly made Sid chuckle.

**((_*COOOUUGH!,_ HACK!, _KOFF!*_)) **Tak spat out the contents of her mouth on Sid's face.

**"ANTENNAE OF THE ALMIGHTY _GLORP,_ THAT TASTED HORRIBLE!"** exclaimed Tak.

Sid wiped the spit and bits of food off his face. _"sorry.."_

Tak grumbled at her apparently terrible culinary skills.

Never would she ever imagine feeling envious of the Irken 'rejects'  
who ended up serving as 'Fast Food Drones' on _Foodcourtia,_ rather than as Invaders like herself.

..not that any of that mattered, anymore.

"I..think I'll fix us some pop-tarts." said Sid, as he rose up from his chair.

"fine.." grumbled Tak, brooding silently.

Sid walked over to the toaster, and put in a pair of frosted pastries.  
After a few minutes they popped right out, and Sid returned to the table with them.

Sid handed Tak one as he sat back down.

_"thank..you."_ spoke Tak, as she took the warm, purple pop-tart and bit off half of it.

Sid smiled as he began to eat his own pop-tart, then drink orange juice.

For someone that Gaz claimed nearly destroyed the Earth, Tak seemed rather nice.  
Sid had a hard time visualizing her as someone even capable of global destruction and mass genocide.

..But, due to her damaged memory, the Tak that Gaz remembered may as well be dead.

"you know..I've been thinking." began Sid.

Tak looked at Sid. "About what?"

_"well.._if you have no where else to go. _Then.._if you want.._you can stay here."_

Tak stared at Sid. "you mean..live here with you _indefinitely?"_

Sid felt awkward. "I have no desire to throw you out on the street." continued Sid.  
"And, as you don't have a ship, and have _ALREADY_ built a lab in the basement, well-"

"What about your cousin?" said Tak. "Haven't you told her about me?"

"I tried calling her..but, I got no answer back." said Sid.  
"But, I'll talk things out with her when she does come back. Mal is stern, but she's also fair."

Tak took a moment to ponder this.

Oddly, the would-be 'invader' was reluctant to _intrude_ upon Sid's life.  
Yet, all other options were limited, and weren't very promising.

"I suppose..I've already establish a base your _BASEment._" mused Tak.  
(_*sighs*_) very well..If I am welcome here, then I shall stay."

Sid smiled..then, touched Tak's hand briefly. "don't worry..everything is going to be okay, now."

Tak wasn't sure what to make of this kindness, and generosity.

Such behavior was 'alien' to her kind.

..But, she was trained to blend in with any society, no matter how strange.  
So, she just rolled with it, regardless of how she personally felt.

"Well, we'd better get going." said Sid. "Skool will start soon, and I don't want to be late."

This remark made Tak's dark eyes widen as an image flashed in her mind.

..she saw herself, trapped in a dark room. Pounding at a metal door.

**_(("HELP ME!"))_ **screamed Tak's voice. **_(("LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR MY TEST!, HEEEELLP!"))_**

Tak gasped as the invasive image ceased, and she was brought back to reality.

_"umm..ye-yes."_ spoke Tak. "We cannot be late for our tests."

Sid gave a thumbs up to Tak as he grabbed his backpack, and put it on.  
The two then walked together out of the kitchen, and towards the front door.

Once outside..Sid and Tak could see a barricade around where Tak originally crashed.  
Construction Workers were already working to fix the gaping hole in the road.

Sid and Tak sprinted pass the disaster site, pretending to not know anything about it.

The two made their way to the Skoolbus stop, and waited.  
Tak tapped her booted foot, feeling a tad nervous about 'returning' to the Earth Skool.

Since she had apparently already been there, others might recognize her.  
and, Tak was unsure how well she would be received by her human classmates.

Was she considered an_ 'Elite' _student?, or was she a 'reject' despised by everyone.

..Or, did they still believe that she was a human to begin with?

Tak hoped that whatever she did the last time she was on Earth..she hadn't _'blown her cover'._

**[_End of Part 11_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**I decided to begin Gaz' transition from angry goth, to moody gamer in this chapter.**  
**Sharp eyed fans will note that Gaz' 'new look is from the Oni Comics series, and the Enter the Florpus movie.**

**As Gaz' personality shifted when she ditched her goth look, I adapted that to this story**  
**as Gaz' actively trying to be more open to other people, and not be unfeeling towards others.**

**(She is still Gaz, though. so, don't expect her to be like her 'so nice it makes you sick' counterpart from Issue #40 of the comic.)**

**On Sid and Tak's side of things, I gave Tak the character flaw that she CANNOT cook edible food,**  
**As she was trained as an Invader, but only demoted to Janitor (unlike Zim, she was never reprogrammed as a Fast Food Drone.)**

**I am fairly certain that Tak dislikes any kind of failure..even the kind that isn't her fault.**

**Despite one reader wanting a GazxSidxTak type of story (or, a "SAGATR", according to Invader Zim Fandom rules)**  
**I have decided to had Tak's bond with Sid to be a sibling type of bond, with Tak being like Sid's ****adoptive**** sister.**

**(Which will make Sid and Tak be like a parallel to Gaz and Dib in that regard.)****  
**


	12. Part XII: Back to Skool

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

After a few minutes, a yellow bus pulled up to the curb.  
Tak breathed out sharply, and stayed close to Sid as they boarded.

Tak eyed the seated Skoolchildren. Some looked weird, others looks mean.  
Some seemed pleasant, and others looked a tad _TOO_ friendly.

..None of them seemed to pay Tak any mind, however.  
If Tak truly had attended their Skool before, they apparently forgot about her by now.

This was a relief to Tak. Maybe she really could start over fresh.

Despite this, however, Tak sat next to Sid when he took his seat.  
She was among 'the enemy', and Sid was the only one that she fully trusted.

As the Skoolbus drove off, Tak just sat quietly. watching the city pass by from the window.  
She was about to turn to Sid to say something to him..when something rang in his pocket.

Sid drew out what Tak presumed as a communication device, and pressed the touchscreen.

_"Hello?" _spoke Sid, placing the phone to his ear. _"**MAL!**, Hi..I haven't heard from you in awhile."_

Tak watched as Sid engaged in conversation with this _'Cousin Mal'_ that he spoke of.  
She couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, though.

Tak was tempted to use her PAK's listening device..but, decided against it.  
It was Sid's business, and she didn't want to risk being caught.

_"Are you coming home, soon?"_ asked Sid, who listened to Mal's apparent answer.  
_"..uhh. look, Mal..there is something you should know. It's..about mom."_

Tak tried to mind her own business..but, her attention kept drawing towards Sid.

_"..no. no, she isn't okay." _spoke Sid. _"something..BAD happened. I'm okay, but.._  
(_sigh_) _look, I can't talk about it right now. but, I really need you to come home."_

Tak looked away as Sid began to look in her direction.

_"It doesn't matter anymore, Mal..I need you to come back NOW."_ said Sid.  
_"..Okay. Look, I'm almost at Skool. we can talk later. I know..I will. I love you, too. BYE."_

Sid pressed a button that ended his call, and stuffed the phone away.

Tak didn't say anything.

While Irkens possessed no special powers like most alien races, Tak could almost feel Sid's anxiety.

And, while she still had difficulty grasping the concept of a maternal bonding  
(as the closest thing she could recall to having a mother was a _'cold, unfeeling robot arm'._)

She _DID_ understand what it meant for Sid.

The pain of losing something that was dear to you..and, never getting it back.  
To feel so angry, to dwell on the What If's, but being helpless to do anything about it.

While it wasn't the same thing..Tak understood how Sid felt.  
She may not remember how, but Tak lost everything..and, could never get it back.

..How Sid could maintain his pleasant attitude, despite his agony, was astounding.

* * *

It wasn't long until the bus arrived at it's destination.  
As the vehicle pulled to a stop, the Skoolchildren slowly began to spill out.

Once Tak disembarked, she took a moment to examine the Skool building.  
and, as usual, she felt deja vu at being at a place that she had no memory of.

**_"TAK!?"_** exclaimed a sudden voice.

Tak looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a strange boy wearing a black trenchcoat.

He looked familiar to her.

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" _**exclaimed Dib, freaking out.  
**_"DID YOU COME BACK FOR YOUR SHIP!?, ARE YOU PLOTTING SOMETHING!?"_**

Tak eyed the weird kid. "I'm sorry.._do I know you?_"

Dib then ran over to Tak. "Don't play **_DUMB!, _**You're too smart for that."

Tak didn't know whether to feel flattered, or offended.

_"TAK."_ spoke Sid, as he walked over to her and Dib. "Is Dib giving you trouble?"

Dib eyed Sid suspiciously. "How do **_YOU_** know Tak?!"

"Oh, so _THIS_ is Dib.." mused Tak. "I've been told we were friends once."

Dib was flabbergasted. Was someone trying to prank him?!

"We _WERE_ friends.." growled Dib, angrily. "until I found out you were just pretending to like me  
to gain information on Zim, and Earth, that she then used against us!"

Tak frowned. It would appear her old cover wasn't as intact as she thought.

"Leave her _ALONE,_ Dib." said Sid, his tone oddly stern. "Tak's been through alot."

"I'm SURE she has!" exclaimed Dib, flipping out. "After I stopped her from destroying the earth  
by draining it's magma, and filling it with nacho chips for her leaders, She just vanished for years,  
and NOW, she's back to do god knows WHAT to the earth, and the entire human race!"

Sid stared at Dib with a bewildered look. "was all that really necessary?"

"And, why are **YOU** acting so friendly with her!?" exclaimed Dib.  
**_"DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S AN ALIEN INVADER SENT TO ENSLAVE US ALL!?"_**

"I'm _NOT_.._not anymore."_ said Tak, finally.

Sid grabbed Dib by his arm, pulling him closer. "I already know Tak's is an Irken..I know all about her, _AND_ Zim."

Dib's eyes lit up, both in shock..and, Joy. _"you..**DO?!**"  
_

_"LISTEN.._Tak crashed outside my home last night, and I rescued her." began Sid.  
"she was injured badly, and her PAK was severely damaged. She pretty much has amnesia."

Dib didn't look convinced. "Amnesia.._REALLY?,_ that's the oldest excuse in the bo-"

"I scanned the memory files in her PAK myself, Dib." said Sid. "nearly **ALL** her data was corrupted."

Dib looked over at Tak..who just stared at him with a stoic expression.

"she..really doesn't remember anything?!" inquired Dib, starting to believe.

"Just bits and pieces here, and there.." said Sid. "but, no. She doesn't remember anything about Earth, Dib.  
So, all that stuff she did that was so awful..**_PLEASE_** drop it. She just wants to start over fresh."

Dib crossed his arms. "Bet she only came back here to try, and destroy the Earth again,  
in an attempt to impress her leaders.._AGAIN._ And, only I am capable of stopping her, and saving the human ra-"

"Maybe..or, _MAYBE_ she's in exile for failing her so-called leaders." Said Sid, mildly annoyed at Dib's pessimism.

Tak finally walked up, and approached Dib. "_Dib.._I don't remember you. But, I feel as if I know you.  
and, what I did back then..I may not remember it, but..I'm-(**_*ahem*_**) _I'm, uhh..ss-sorry."_

Dib stared at Tak, trying to read her facial features.

Part of him wanted to believe Tak. He remembered liking her.  
She was the only person who ever listened to him, and didn't call him crazy.

_AND,_ they both hated Zim, so that was a major plus for him.  
He had fond memories of them both pranking Zim, and laughing at his misfortunes.

But, his rational mind knew that like any alien invader,  
she only hung out with him to gather information (most likely on ZIM, who was a threat to her mission.)

And, if her downloaded personality that served as the A.I. of Tak's ship was anything to go by,  
Then, Dib knew that Tak _DESPISED_ him, and believed he was an idiot..

..just like everybody else.

"Can't we just.._start over?"_ asked Tak, reaching out her hand in _friendship._

For a moment, Dib considered accepting her offer of peace..

..But, he just turned away. _"I can't.."_ said Dib, hurt in his voice. "I want to believe you..but, _I can't._"

Tak frowned sadly, feeling a little hurt at being rejected by the only other friend  
that she might've had on this strange, alien world that may a swell be her prison.

..But, she knew she had no one to blame but herself for this.  
Any species have trust issues when one invades, and tries to destroy their home planet.

She had failed in her mission..and, lost something precious in the process.

"I..hope to one day.._earn back your trust._" said Tak, finally.

"Are you _DONE_ making a scene, _DIB?!" _snapped Gaz, as she approached. "We have class, you know."

Sid looked at Gaz, and took note of her different style of clothing.

"Gaz..is that really _YOU?"_ began Sid. "you look.._GREAT."_

Gaz' usual scowl crooked into a grin. "I got tired of the _Hot Topic_ look."

"It suits you." said Sid. "I mean, I didn't mind your old look..it was cool.  
But, you're much better suited as an _"Angry Video Game Nerd",_ than a _"Wednesday Addams."_

Gaz smirked. "because we're such good friends, I am going to let it slide that you called me a _"nerd."_

Sid blushed awkwardly. _"sorry."_

Tak grinned as she watched this display. It was clear to her that Sid had an affection  
for the scary, purple haired girl, who herself appeared to harbor similar feelings as well.

It was almost like watching a nature documentary.

"So, _ANYWAY.._We'd better get to class." said Gaz.

"Oh, _uhh.._right." said Sid, who then turned to Tak. "You'd better go with Dib..you both go to the same class."

"You're not coming?" inquired Tak, concerned.

"Me, and Gaz go to a different class.._I'm sorry."_

Tak scowled, not liking that the one person that she trusted couldn't be with her today.

_"DIB."_ began Sid. "I realize you have mixed feelings. but, could you _PLEASE _help Tak out?"

Dib looked reluctant. _"I don't know..what if she-"_

"**DIB..**" growled Gaz. "If you don't do this, I'll use one of Dad's inventions to **_shrink_** your stupid head."

Dib jumped back..but, Sid just walked up to Dib. _"look.._I get why you don't trust Tak.  
And, I don't expect you to forgive her in one day. But, all I ask is that you WATCH Tak, and keep her out of trouble."

Dib nearly objected..only to fall silent, as Sid's words sounded _EXACTLY_ what he might do anyway.

"okay.._FINE._ I'll keep an eye on Tak for you." said Dib.  
"But, only to make sure she doesn't brainwash the whole school into mindless zombies."

Sid shrugged. "whatever..so long as you do it." Sid then approached Tak.  
"I'll see you at lunch in a few hours. Just act natural, and.._try to ignore Zim."_

Tak scowled, forgetting all about the fact that ZIM was here at Skool, too.

"What if Zim tries to expose me?" asked Tak. "He must recognize my earth disguise by now."

"he _WAS_ the one who told me that you were an Irken." said Dib.

But, no sooner had Dib said that..a strange, green skinned 'kid'  
wearing a black Pompadour wig with 'glassy' eyes marched forward.

**_"STAND ASIDE, FILTHY EARTH PIGS!"_** exclaimed Zim,  
as he shoved Sid and Tak aside. "And, **_MAKE WAY_** for the **_ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM!"_**

Tak growled as she watched the poorly disguised Zim walk away.  
she may not remember Zim..but, she was certain now that she hated him.

"Looks like you have nothing to worry about." said Sid, noting Zim's obliviousness.

"yes..it appears so." growled Tak, already plotting ways to make Zim suffer.

Sid exhaled. "Okay, so..see you at lunch." Sid then approached Tak, and embraced her.

..Tak quickly shoved Sid away. _"what.._are you **_DOING?"_**

Sid blushed, feeling awkward. _"umm.._hugging you."

"What is.._a hug?" _asked Tak, puzzled.

"It's a universal display of affection." explained Sid. "Usually to give others comfort."

Tak took a moment to ponder this. _"I see.."  
_  
Tak then proceeded to spread out her arms at full length,  
and began to wrap them around Sid, returning his embrace..rather _TIGHTLY.  
_  
**_  
"OOF!"_** Sid winced, his body feeling like it was being constricted by a Python.

Tak may be 'small', but she was a lot stronger than she looked.  
And, despite the prior tension, Dib couldn't suppress his snicker at watching this.

"Okay, that's **ENOUGH** affection." said Gaz, mildly annoyed.

Tak released Sid (who gasped for air.) "you are right..that was comforting" said Tak.

Sid straightened his back out. _"ye-yeah..y-your welcome."_

**((_*RIIIIIIIIIING!*_))**

Sid sighed. "and, that's our cue..See you in a few hours."

Tak nodded, then watched as Sid walked away with Gaz.  
she then looked to Dib..who looked away, both feeling awkward.

_"um..f-follow me."_ said Dib, who began to walk away.

Tak exhaled sharply.

..This would be a very **_LONG_** educational cycle.

**[_End of Part 12_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**Unlike most "Tak Returns to Earth" storylines in Invader Zim fanfiction,**  
**where Dib is very welcoming of Tak returning (because DATR is the OTP), I decided to go for a more realistic scenario.**

**One where Dib is (understandably) suspicious of Tak's true intentions,**  
**given she proved to be a genuine threat, and nearly came close to destroying the Earth.**

**Just so we are clear..I am Pro-DibxTak, but I have to be practical with how someone like Dib would react to Tak's return.**  
**(and, as he is a paranoid conspiracy ****theorist**** with an extreme hero complex, he will expect the worse first.)**

**Also, Zim's failure to recognize Tak (and, even Sid, for that matter) I based on Issue #46 of the Invader Zim comic,**  
**where Tak was ****mentioned**** numerous times, yet Zim apparently didn't remember who she was (**_"WHO!?"_**)**

**I consider this natural, as while Tak may have Amnesia..Zim is absent-minded, with a low attention span**  
**(unless it's something to do with himself, Zim couldn't care less about you.)****  
**


	13. Part XIII: The Answer

**_Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez/Nickelodeon_**

* * *

Tak breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the Skool Lunchroom.  
The hours spent in class seemed like forever with all the stares she got.

Tak hoped her Hologuise wasn't glitching on her.

As she passed through the doors, she saw dozens of human children gathered at tables,  
all trying to eat questionable looking substances that was suppose to be food.

Dib was nowhere to be seen..not that it mattered. He was practically avoiding her.  
Instead, Tak grabbed a tray and got in line to get some 'food'.

By the time she was next in line..Tak cringed at the scoop of mush that was given to her.  
Even slaves of the Irken Empire ate better food than..whatever THIS stuff was!

Exhaling sharply, Tak turned and walked towards the tables.  
Her eyes searching for Sid (or, even _GAZ,_ if things got that desperate.)

but, as usual..eyes followed her.

**_"TAK!"_** called out a voice. **_"OVER HERE!"_**

Tak looked, and smiled upon seeing Sid waved to her.  
she sprinted over to his table, and sat down beside him.

"How was class?" asked Sid.

Tak responded with a sharp growl. _"horrible.._everyone stared at me like I was a-Well, _you know."_

"Don't think too much of it." said Sid. "They probably just recognized you from before."

"Dib was no help.." continued Tak. "he acted like I wasn't there."

Sid's eyes briefly turned red as he growled at this..  
but, they then returned to their normal blue as he exhaled, trying to calm himself.

"he's probably just..more focused on Zim. Those two have a thing."

Tak looked at Sid. "What kind of thing?"

"a thing where they can't stop _killing_ each other." said Gaz, as she walked over to Sid and Tak.

Tak smirked. "I can see how we were friends, then."

Sid shrugged. "well, then..maybe there's hope." began Sid.  
"Perhaps you two can mend your broken friendship with your mutual hatred of Zim."

Tak then rubbed her head. "I don't know how much longer I can take this.."

_"What?"_ asked Sid.

"Feeling the way I do about certain people..yet, not knowing why." answered Tak.  
"I feel so empty..like a vital piece of me is missing."

Gaz took her eyes from her GameSlave 4, and looked at Tak.  
Sid then palmed his chin, stroking his upper lip with his finger as he pondered.

"I..wish I knew what to do." said Sid. "but, I don't know how to fix you.  
Most of the memory files on your PAK were beyond recovery."

Tak began to sulk. "I hate feeling this way..But, I suppose it's better than being brain de-"

"**AH!**, _EH-EH!_" Gaz made noises at Tak, prompting her to silence. _"ix-nay on the bray-day.."_

Tak raised an eyebrow at Gaz. _"what?"_

"don't mention that word around _SID_.." spoke Gaz, her voice shushed.

"It's okay, Gaz.." spoke Sid. _"I'm.._okay with it. Really."

Gaz looked at Sid. "You sure?"

_"yeah."_ said Sid. "no sense fussing over what I can't change."

Tak looked at Sid again. "Okay with what?"

Sid exhaled as he looked at Tak. "you..know that my mom was killed, right?"

_"yes."_

"well..before she died, she..fell into a coma." began Sid.  
"she pretty much became a living vegetable..and, so was helpless when-"

Sid then fell silent.

_"oh..I see."_ said Tak. _"i'm sorry.._**no one** should have to die like that."

"It's okay..I'm starting to move on from it." said Sid.  
"I'm beginning to accept that even if I was there..it wouldn't had change anything.

"No. I am serious." said Tak, sternly. "That was no way for someone to die.  
Your mother should've been given an honorable death in combat. Whoever killed her was a _coward._"

"ALRIGHT, Tak. You've made your point. _DROP IT._" said Gaz, in a warning tone.

"my apologies." said Tak. "I didn't intend to-

"It's fine, Tak..I get what you mean." said Sid, no trace of disdain on his face. "thank you."

Tak managed to smile.._THEN,_ a group of kids approached.

a girl with very long, dark hair. a boy who was either buff, or wore a puffed up shirt.  
a girl with protruding teeth with braces. a boy with bright orange hair, and wearing a headband.  
a girl with spiky, purple hair, and another girl with long, blonde hair and a Gaz-like glare.

_"Can I..help you guys?"_ said Sid.

"Scram, loser. we're here about TAK." said Jessica.

Both Tak and Gaz glared at the rude girl. "What do you want?"

"We're curious what happened to you is all." said Zita, who was nicer.

**_"YEAH!, _**we seem to remember you going to school here once, and then just _DISAPPEARED!"_ exclaimed Poonchy.

Tak darted her eyes, unsure how to answer. _"I, uhh.."_

"Wasn't your dad the owner of the Weenie Factory?" said Chunk.

"I think it went out of business!" said Gretchen.

_"Yeeeah, _it did. What happened with that?!" asked Sara.

Tak sunk in her seat. _"I, uhh.._w-would rather not discuss that."

Sid sighed, then rose up. "hey..could you guys give Tak some space, please?"

"Hey, **_BUTT OUT, DWEEB!_**" snapped Chunk, the _'other'_ school bully. "Why's it any of your business?!"

"Yeah!, what's it to you?!" chimed in Jessica, _JUST_ as rude.

Sid's eyes turned from it's normal blue, to red..he then grabbed Chunk,  
and miraculously lifted the unusually buff kid up into the air with one arm.

Tak gasped, shocked at seeing Sid so angry. She had NEVER seen Sid like this before..

..unlike Gaz.

Sid balled up his fist, looking ready to punch Chunk.

..only to then lower him back down, his eyes returning to blue.

"because.." began Sid, his tone softer. "she's my _SISTER._"

The already silent group looked awestruck. _"uhh..**HUH!?**"_ exclaimed Poonchy.

_"Adopted." _said Gaz.

_"Ohhhh.."_ said the group in unison.

Sid sighed. _"Look._ There is a good reason why Tak doesn't want to talk about that day."

"We're luh-listening, Sid." said Sara, still rattled at Sid's brief rage.

Now it was Sid's turn to sweat. _"umm..well, see..uhh..  
_There was an..an Accident at the _Dee-Licious_ Weenie Corporation.." began Sid.

"See, there was..this _UNTESTED_ sauce, see! _yeah._.there was a **BAD** reaction.  
Some 'idiot' left the heater on, and it...exploded. Killed _EVERYONE_..including Tak's dad."

The skoolkids had their jaws slacked open.

Sid then pulled Tak close, hugging her with his arm. "Tak's been homeless all this time.  
I found her..took her in, and now she's my adoptive sister..(sternly) _SO STOP BUGGING HER."_

Zita then walked over..and, took Tak's hand. "I am _SO SORRY_, Tak. I-**WE** didn't know."

Sid released Tak, feeling she was safe now. Tak then breathed a sigh of relief,  
and looked to Zita with a fake smile. "I try to block out the memory."

"We'll never speak of it again. _I promise."_

_"Umm..Wait."_ began Gretchen. "I could've sworn I saw that factory transform into a space ship."

Tak winced at this.

_"Oh, umm.._**THAT** was a side effect of the untested sauce." began Sid.  
"Everyone who consumed the sausages with the sauce on them were prone to vivid hallucinations."

_"Hmm.._that **DOES** make sense." said Chunk.

_"Again.._Sorry for your loss." said Zita, to Tak.

Tak smiled weakly. _"thank..you."_

With that, the group turned and departed. Tak then looked to Sid..and, gave him a hug.

"thank you, sid..you really saved me just now."

Sid smiled as he pulled Tak away to look at her. "you're my sister, now..I'll always look out for you."

Although she tried to hide it..Tak became emotional.

"you know..I'm glad I failed my mission on this planet." began Tak.  
"I'd never forgive myself if you died because of something I did."

"It's okay..I forgive you for nearly destroying the world." said Sid.  
"You didn't know anything else other than the next mission. _It wasn't your fault."_

Tak nodded, then looked down. "I pity my fellow Irkens..who are still so ignorant."

Sid sat down with Tak. "did you..have any friends back home?"

"My culture don't have a word for what you call _"friend."_ said Tak.  
"but..there was _ONE_ that I liked: Her name was **Tenn,** and I recall us being classmates.  
we studied together, trained together. we were..I guess, what humans would call: _"besties."_

"Do you remember what happened to her?" asked Sid, genuinely interested.

"I do remember her graduating, and being assigned as an Invader." said Tak.  
"after that..I do not know. we lost contact, and..that's when my memory gets fuzzy."

Sid looked at Tak. "for your sake..I hope Tenn is okay."

Tak nodded. "me, too."

_"hmm.."_

Sid and Tak looked to Gaz. "What is it, Gaz?"

"I've been thinking.." began Gaz. "about Tak, and her damaged memory files."

"You have an idea on how to restore them?!" chirped Sid, hopeful.

"yeah. it's a long shot, but..it _MIGHT_ work." said Gaz.

"I'm ready for a long shot." said Tak. "What is it?"

Gaz looked at both Sid and Tak, a serious look in her eyes.

"After Tak was first defeated..for some reason, her ship crashed in my backyard _WITHOUT_ her." began Gaz.  
"Since then, Dib's been working on it, trying to use it for his own needs. _MAINLY_ to fight Zim."

"While Tak should get her property back, I don't see how that-"

"_**SID**_..part of why my brother is having such a hard time with the damned thing,  
is because the ship's A.I. is based on Tak's own downloaded personality." said Gaz.

Sid took a moment to ponder this. "wait..so, Tak's ship _THINKS_ like Tak?"

"It thinks like Tak _USED_ to think..Before she lost her memories." stated Gaz.

Tak then looked at Sid. "you don't suppose..Do you really think that-"

"I don't know..but, we can't ignore the possibility." mused Sid.  
"If your ship's A.I. is based on your brainwave patterns..it _MAY_ hold copies of your old memories, too.

..And, if so. Then, we could easily restore your damaged memory files,  
by replacing the corrupted date with your ship's alleged copies that may still be intact."

Tak actually smiled with joy. "then..the solution to everything is only a few blocks away!"

"assuming Dib lets us." said Sid.

"He won't." said Gaz. "He's thinks it's **HIS** ship, now."

Sid scowled. "Not for much longer it won't."

Tak looked to Sid and Gaz. "So, what's the plan?"

Sid stroked his chin, brooding on a strategy. "Dib will never let is near it for any reason."

"Who says we ask him?" spoke Gaz. "I could tie him up for you."

_"Too risky."_ said Sid. "Dib's a wily character, and could break free if given time.  
And, we need all the time we can get if we are to do this right."

"Then, we wait until dark..when Dib is asleep." suggested Tak.

"Fine. But, just to be safe..I'll slip some Nyquil in Dib's soda." said Gaz.

"Okay..we have a plan" said Sid. "Dib won't like it..but, it has to be done."

Gaz breathed out, then put her GameSlave away. "meet me later tonight..i'll call you when I'm ready."

"We'll be ready." said Sid.

Gaz nodded, then got up and walked away.  
Tak then looked at Sid, and placed her hand on his shoulder "it'll work..it **has** to work."

Sid breathed out. "I hope so..because if it doesn't, I don't know what else we can do."

**[_End of Part 13_]**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**I hope the smoking gun regarding Tak's Ship relating to Tak's amnesia wasn't TOO obvious.  
(I am sure SOME readers figured I might try doing this, but thus far, it seemed nobody caught on.)**

**Anyways, this chapter's purpose was to give some cover story regarding what happened to Tak from her one episode  
(which given the intelligence of the "Skoolchildren", is plausible enough.)**

**Nickelodeon Fans MIGHT notice something familiar about Sid's story.**

**I also showcased Sid's own recovery period, with him nearly going into rage mode,  
but consciously choosing to repress his more manic impulses, and control his emotions.**

**He's not 'cured', so to speak. But, it's better than before with Torque (Chunk got off easy.)**

**And, I name dropped minor character, Invader Tenn (as I also like her.)**


End file.
